


Gemini Christmas

by Cleverboots (Amberlovesocean)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlovesocean/pseuds/Cleverboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson is a student at Dalton Academy and meets a beautiful boy one day: Kurt Hummel. Kurt has a few quirks and Blaine is kept very busy trying to unravel what's really up with him. Things like why Burt doesn't want Blaine in his house and why Kurt doesn't want Blaine to speak with Finn, or why Kurt runs away scared only to open his door to Blaine, who sees another boy in Kurt's bed  - but Blaine never guesses the truth until one Christmas Eve....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was coming up on Christmas and I had no idea what to get Kurt.

Oh, did I tell you about Kurt? Let me give you the ten cent history of Kurt Hummel. He's the kid that I found wandering around Dalton's Grand Staircase a couple of months ago. It was kind of funny, actually.

Nick told me he'd seen the kid coming in the main doors – not hard to miss since he wasn't wearing a Dalton uniform. Nobody said anything much, he might have been just a student looking to transfer and taking the tour, but he wasn't accompanied by one of the sophomore guides from the headmaster's office -you know, the ones with the cardigans and beanie hats that lap at the heels of Headmaster Chilton.

Anyway, Nicky had heard him humming a show tune, something from 'Wicked' he thought – so he figured he was here to spy on us. The Warblers are getting ready for Regionals, so we've had to field a few spies these past few weeks.

Nicky had followed him to the music department, but of course, that isn't where the Warblers practice, so it was a dead end. The kid didn't get ruffled, though, he asked around and found his way to the Student Center and Jeff took up the tail, following him to the rooms at the top of the Grand Staircase. Jeff sent me a text saying he was going to continue to send him on this wild goose chase we were staging, so I just happened to be walking by the bottom of the stairs when he was walking down.

The plan was, as usual, to confuse and frustrate him until he left, we kind of got off on torturing kids like him, until I looked up the staircase and saw him. He was wearing (and I'm not kidding here) dark glasses. Inside. He took them off as he came down the stairs and looked at me with those eyes. Those eyes.

Have I told you about Kurt Hummel's eyes? I could write a book. At first glance, they look blue. Like a sort of sky blue. He has thick lashes that take forever to float up and down his cheeks when he blinks, they're so long. Then there's the color. Yeah, you could say they're blue. Or gray. Or green. And you'd be right on every count – it's a sort of mixture of all of those with a golden sunburst in the center and it changes with what he's wearing, or his mood, or the weather...they seem to be different every time I look into them, and I do that a lot. He looked at me for about a second, decided I must have looked approachable because he held out his hand.

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here,” he said, then hit me with his smile. I was mesmerized. It was all I could do to get my shit together and speak.

“My name is Blaine.”

“Kurt.”

“C'mon, I know a shortcut.” And I just grabbed his hand and took off to sing 'Teenage Dream'.

 

That was a while ago, and a lot had happened since then. I _wanted_ Kurt – from that very first minute I saw him, I _**wanted**_ him. And shoot me if you want to, but I started planning how to go about making him mine from that very first day.

Some days went well...like the time I asked him to practice a duet with me. I told him I was singing it with a girl, but needed to get the practice in and could he be so kind as to help me? He did. We sang “Baby, It's Cold Outside” chasing each other all over the seniors' common room at Dalton. I thought it was romantic, the flirty words, the coyness he invoked to play the part. Then afterwards? He told me it was creepy that I asked him to sing ...and I quote: “A date rape song”. Sheesh! He may have said that to be funny, though, because he was really convincing when he was singing.

I was so obsessed, I memorized all kinds of stupid stuff, just so he'd be interested in me: Books he liked, TV shows he hated, fashion designers he idolized, Broadway shows and all their songs, right down to his coffee order. Hah! He was impressed with that one!

We started hanging out together, and I asked him to 'help' me with stuff. First to serenade a guy. I didn't even like the guy, it was someone I'd had coffee with, but the green-eyed jealousy monster it stirred up in Kurt? Worth every embarrassing minute. And none of the guys in the Warblers caught on. They thought I was legit, liking that guy with the stringy hair and bad skin. Who could believe I'd like anyone when I could have Kurt?

I did misjudge some stuff, however. I should never have flirted with Rachel. I was drunk, which might have been a tiny bit of an excuse, but it made Kurt so crazy I could very well have lost him there. Who knew he had such a bias against bi-sexuality? I still don't think that makes sense, and I believe it was just his jealousy rearing its ugly head, but I don't want to test it, you know? Totally not worth the risk.

What are we up to now? Oh, yeah. Blackbird. I may have had an inkling that I wanted Kurt (okay, it was more than that, but you'll understand in a minute). The Warblers have this tradition that they give a canary to the new recruits, and so they gave one to Kurt. But the damn bird died. I was kinda broken up over it, I like birds, and my canary -the one they gave me, Caruso, is still living in my bedroom at home today. Kurt took it pretty hard, and he sang him a dirge: 'Blackbird' by Paul McCartney. (note here: just another inappropriate song, because Sir Paul wrote that song about the Civil Rights race riots in the US, not about a bird. But I digress). Anyway, seeing Kurt with tears making his gorgeous, expressive eyes look like a storm was raging in them...well, I don't mind admitting it did things to me. Hard things. I couldn't even sit still, it was so bad. Lucky for me, the Dalton uniform blazer covered a wealth of, ah, territory so nobody else was the wiser, but I sat in the common room for a good long time before I could walk without obvious obstruction.

That's when I took a risk. I knew the guys wanted me to sing the lead – well, I did all the time by then – but I decided to cash in on my power and just sailed in and told them, without discussion, that I was singing with Kurt. And nobody batted an eyelash over it.

Flash forward: I waited like four days to find Kurt alone. He was decorating the coffin for Pavarotti. I kissed him.

To tell you the absolute truth of it, I was scared. Yeah, me. I thought I'd have to convince him, seduce him into it. I was ready for a long, drawn out fight. But after the first kiss? He was all up for it! He just about removed my tonsils by the end of the day. We kissed for hours, and I never wanted it to end.

After that day, it was rough. One time he wanted to be cuddly and clung to me like a koala bear. The next day, he had the touch-me-nots and told me about how romantic he thought just touching fingertips could be. I was so confused. Which made me (finally!) realize he was the one that was confused. He wouldn't talk to me about it, so I had to get out the big guns. I went to his dad. It was always weird talking to Burt. He seemed friendly enough, but still he had a kind of strange reserve, like he didn't want to get too close to me, and I knew it wasn't because I'm gay...I mean, his son is Kurt! I couldn't figure it out. Anyways, I told Burt he should have 'the talk' with Kurt because the kid would never go looking for it by himself. Burt seemed kind of irked that I dared to say something and I knew Kurt would hate me for doing it, but by the end of the next week, he had pamphlets and his dad had made sure he knew what was what. Mission accomplished.

 

After that, there was nothing left to stem the tide. Kurt was insatiable. He pulled me into the janitor's closet for kissing and groping, he stayed late after Glee club so we could sneak down to the showers and, well, shower. He knew every unoccupied nook and cranny in Westerville, Ohio. I had unleashed a monster. Oh, and he learned fast. Talk about zero to sixty in three seconds, I know he would never google stuff that could be traced later, but he must have been at the library a lot because I found a copy of “The Joy of Gay Sex” in his messenger bag - inside the book jacket of “Paris Fashion of 1995”. There were little yellow post-its with notes marking all kinds of things in that book. I just had a minute to glance over the pages, but it only took a second for me to get hard, first thinking about what the men were doing in those pictures. Things I wanted to do. With Kurt. And then, wait for it,......the realization that KURT must want to explore some of those things, too. Why else would he mark the pages? Shit. My heart was pounding so hard, and every drop of that blood was going straight to my cock. I was amazed and scared and so turned on in that moment.

Kurt walked back in the library where we were sitting and one glance in my direction told him what I was looking at. If I hadn't been involved in the whole thing, if I had been sitting in the chair across from me, it might have been amusing. You know Kurt wears those jeans that look like they're painted on him? The ones that are so tight that you can count the change in his pocket? He was wearing the cream colored ones. I could see his cock getting hard – as though it were a live thing unto itself, struggling to be free of the confines of that fabric. He was looking straight at me, trying to see if I was sporting an erection, too, but my Dalton blazer covered it up. Like I said, it covers a lot of territory.

Kurt got a look on his face, and I knew that look. I nodded. He disappeared. I followed a few moments later, walking as calmly a my ever-harder cock would let me, to the girls' washroom in the basement.

I know, what were we doing in the girl's washroom? Let me tell you that Dalton is an old building. I think it's been here since the turn of the last century, and I don't mean 2000. It has been refurbished, added on to, redecorated, fixed, and generally messed around with every time a politician wanted to garner a few extra votes. So I guess it wasn't such a surprise that there was a girl's washroom in the tiny hallway behind the boy's locker room. As you are imagining, it is always totally deserted. I had no sooner pushed the door open when I was slammed against the wall, Kurt's lips assaulting mine as he grabbed a fist full of my curls and moaned deep into my open mouth. Wow. All this because I happened to see a book he was reading while looking for some candy he usually kept in the bag.

Have I mentioned how hot Kurt is? Well, take that and add him pasting himself to my chest, his tongue down my throat and he makes these obscene noises that make me even harder, and you can imagine the state I was in. My cock was trying to get to his through the layers of jeans and boxers and I wasn't one for denying it anything in those days. I rutted against Kurt, rubbing friction and hot, sloppy, open mouth kisses down his neck.

“Did you see my book?” he asked, his voice getting higher in excitement as I licked over his collarbone.

“Yes, baby, I did. Which do you want me to do to you?” I asked, knowing he had probably made one of his famous lists, after careful consideration of all the pros and cons of every position and act. Sometimes it paid to have a boyfriend with such a penchant for organization.

“I have a list...” he grinned. See, I told you so.

“In order of what? Let me guess, difficulty? Amount of foreplay required? Ah, alphabetical?”

He laughed, which is so hot when I'm nuzzling my face into his neck.

“No, in the order I think you can come the most.” Just like that. No hesitancy, no games, just straight to the crux of the whole matter. That's Kurt. Always honest, always full disclosure. Or at least I thought so then. I have probably never been so wrong in my entire life. With a relationship like ours, what could he be hiding? Haha....I would find out, but not for a while.

That all comes later. Let's get back to the girls' washroom:

“I like that. Tell me just one thing. It doesn't have to be the top of the list thing, but something simple that can be accomplished in, say, an abandoned girls' washroom with a minimum of clothing removal?” I prompted him. I got a huge smile in return.

“We can start with something simple. I can take down your jeans and suck your cock,” he offered. Now, the idea of getting a blowjob is pretty great, especially when you're hard as a I was and your boyfriend is, too, and there's privacy and well, you've only done this once before – last week in the backseat of his Navigator at the parking lot at school. When you've done that once, believe me, you're looking for another opportunity.

“Okay, but you can't come. I know that's how it ended last time, but I want to suck yours, too. And there isn't enough recovery time – we have to be in Math in 45 minutes,” I said, barely able to get the words out because he was peeling my jeans down my thighs. He was so eager, which only added to the tension as I pulled his down, too. It was only natural that we gravitated together and rubbed our cocks for a few strokes, that heavy silken feel to the skin as it slid next to more skin. Kurt was so good to look at, his cock much larger than you might think given his slim build. That whole thing about the size of a guy's thumb being an indication of the size of his equipment? Complete bullshit. Kurt was slim and tall, but what he was packing was anything but 'slim'. Thinking of him pushing that huge thing inside me had me drooling with want, but with a bit of fear, too, wondering how on god's green earth it would fit. It barely fit in my mouth, and I have a big mouth.

“Blaine, hurry,” he whispered to me. Now, there was nobody to hear us, I knew because I'd coaxed a real wail out of him last week when we were here. It was during classes, but nobody heard, so we knew it was pretty soundproof. The boiler room was between us and the rest of the classrooms. But he chose to _whisper_ , and who knew that whispering would be so damn hot. I heard a groan escape my throat and my fingers dug into his thighs where I was stroking him.

“Please,” he whined, letting out a whimper, " _Please_ , Blaine, put me in your mouth. I want you to suck on me, to lick me, let me get harder while your tongue brings me closer...” Kurt begged. I had him in my mouth and was struggling against my gag reflex trying to fit it as far down my throat as possible, just to hear him moan. I drew back a little and nodded towards the couch that was against the wall. He moved towards it and we fell back on it, me on top as I returned to the task at hand.

I'll let you in on two things here: first, yes there was a couch in the girls' washroom. Brittany told me there is one in all the girls' rooms in the school in case the girls get monthly cramps. I find this hard to believe, but apparently it's true. I asked Rachel once, but she just turned bright red and left the room. Maybe having two gay dads has left her with a complex about female body functions, something to file away for future reference for when I have a daughter of my own.

Second: you may wonder at my use of the phrase “Task at hand”. It sounds impersonal, as though this blowjob was just something for me to endure to get to my own pleasure. I assure you this was not the case. I enjoy blowing Kurt. Probably because he enjoys it so much. To see his face just fall apart when the heat hits him, you can map the inner struggle as he tries valiantly to keep from coming because he wants it to last forever, so he toes up to the brink then pulls back again and again, prolonging the inevitable until that moment just before the full blast of the orgasm hits him, there is the split second when you know it's coming, that there is nothing at that time that can stop it, and you know how good it's going to feel, that you could live for moments like that with nothing in between because it is so good. Well, I can see that on his face, and it's better than having my own orgasm, just the knowing that it was me that gave that gift to Kurt.

That blast of orgasmic energy is not the end, however. Then comes the part where you ride down the spiral of cooling off, the aftermath of all that energy that has to go somewhere, so it settles in your spine and down your legs as your body shakes and trembles in post-orgasm excitement just before the body defends itself from harm by making everything hyper sensitive. I know you're going to think “what a gay thing to say”, and if that is true, then I'm even more proud to be gay because this post-coitus part might be the most important thing of all. When Kurt's body is on the defensive like that, he's at his most vulnerable. Don't shake your head, man or woman- you are, too. That's the time that vulnerable time, I hold him. Wrapping my arms around him in comfort and warmth so he knows I love and care about him, that is what's important. Sexual satisfaction is key in a partnership like ours, but feeling safe in your lovers' arms is paramount to a lifetime of love. And it isn't one sided, either. Kurt holds me, too. And I relish it, love it, can't get enough of it.

That day in the girls' room, we were on the couch and I was sucking and soothing and licking for all I was worth until he was so close, then he put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back. Unfinished. What the...?

He sat up and changed positions, laying a hand on my shoulder to stop me from moving. He moved so he could take me into his mouth and my world rocked. Yeah, I know it's cliché, but in this instance it is the absolute truth. I was hot from all the emotions and triggers of having his cock in my mouth and his moans in my ears, but to add the physical stimulus of his warm tongue lapping over my skin, sucking and stroking as he led me closer to the climax. It didn't take long, and I was ready to burst when he stopped again. Argh. He changed position and suddenly we were noses to knees and we could each benefit. He took me back in his soft, warm mouth and reached down to encourage me to do the same. Sixty-nine is my new favorite number. If you haven't ever had the privilege of having participated in this, I highly recommend it.

I know in all those romance novels and things like that, the lovers always climax together in perfect harmony, reaching the so-called peak and mixing their fountain of semen together as it streams out in pearly ropes a hundred feet long. Another totally bullshit rumor. I doubt two people come at the exact same time twice in their lifetimes. Not that this is a bad idea per se...but that it just doesn't happen, it's not that controlled. If you're concentrating on your own orgasm, you would have some problem making them synchronize. And, really, who would want to when you think about it. I don't know about you, but when I'm having an orgasm, I want my mind on it. And when I am doing my best to make sure my partner is feeling every little detail, is getting everything he needs to make it a mind blowing experience, I want my entire mind on him, not on myself.

We did not come at the same exact moment. And because of that, I was able to watch his expressive face as it softened for a second before I could see the heat building up and up to the point where there was no turning back and he gave his whole being into the throes of pleasure. It was the final thing that I needed for the heat to begin building inside me. As Kurt was coming down that slope of post-orgasm, I was just at the brink and his eyes got big, pupils darkening once more as he saw me teeter at the edge and the pleasure hit me, throbbing through my cock in sheer ecstasy.

We lay quietly for a few minutes, regaining our strength and then moving so we were in each other's arms, kissing and pledging undying love...all those things that just trip out of your mouth after satisfying and lustful sex. Not that we didn't mean what we said, but it was a bit intense for everyday conversation.

We soaked up all the warmth and comfort we could and then repaired our wardrobes and went to Math. We weren't even late.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I was having a great time. My grades were good, I was lead singer of the Warblers. I had Kurt. It seemed like nothing could get in my way. Even my family was being nice. My parents hadn't been exactly thrilled when I came out, but after that summer of rebuilding the car fiasco, my dad accepted the inevitable and as long as I didn't rub it in his face, he was accepting of who I was. I'd complain, but he acted the same way with both Cooper and Samantha. He didn't like any girl Coop ever brought home, and we could tell because he would get extra polite. He was even a little more hostile towards Sammy's beaux, but she was younger than Coop, and in Dad's world she was more vulnerable being a female. Hah! Coop and I and all the neighborhood boys called her “The Terminator” for a reason, you did not want to get on the bad side of Samantha Anderson. 

Dad had never met my boyfriend. Well, he had actually met him, at a parent function at Dalton, but he didn't know he was my boyfriend. I meant to keep it that way.

I guess that's why I didn't think it was weird that we never spent any time with Kurt's folks. I had met Burt when Kurt registered here. He was polite and I could see Kurt loved him beyond all sense. But Burt didn't seem to want to interact with me at all, so I took that at face value and left him alone. The only contact I'd had with him after that was the uncomfortable conversation I had with him at his garage when I was concerned about Kurt learning the ropes.

I met Kurt's step-brother, Finn, by accident. I was on my way to class and stopped by Kurt's dorm room. I usually met him at the coffee kiosk in the courtyard that led from the dorms to the main classroom building. I hadn't given it much thought, but the fact was that I had never been inside Kurt's dorm room. I was waiting for Kurt one morning and when he didn't show, I strolled down that hallway to knock on his door. I wasn't quite there, reading the names on each door as I went since I'd never been there, I ran into a tree. 

Trees don't usually grow in Dalton's dorms, so I looked up at this huge guy. He wasn't somebody I'd seen before, and he looked kind of lost, so I offered help.

“Dude, I'm looking for a student that boards here named Hummel,” he said.

“Kurt?” I asked.

“Yeah, Kurt, do you know where he is?” the giant asked.

I forgot my manners and just stared for a second, and the guy blushed. 

“I'm sorry, I just assumed you all knew each other...” and he got ready to leave. I was torn, I wanted to be polite, I was born polite and didn't know any other way to be. But my heart was stricken. Was this some ex boyfriend?

“He's in some of my classes. Can I tell him you were looking for him.....ah...?” I managed to stammer.

“Oh, Finn. I'm Finn Hudson. I'm Kurt's step-brother. His dad married my mom last year,” he offered.

“I'm Blaine Anderson,” I told him, still wondering. He seemed to get the hint.

“I just came to see him for a minute...about, ah, home. About a family matter at home,” Finn said, no longer looking at me. Maybe he was shy? Anyway, just then Kurt came out of his room and started down the hallway. He saw Finn and I talking and started to jog, a stricken look flashed over his face. Again, weird. 

“Finn!” He said as he closed in on us. “What are you doing here?” he asked, taking Finn's arm and turning him a little away from me.

“Ah..” Finn looked at Kurt's face as though he might be reading his mind or something. “Ah, Kurt, I just came from home, Mom sent me with chicken soup for your cold. Are you okay?” he asked.

“Fine, just getting over the cold. Thank Carole for me, okay?” Kurt asked and Finn nodded.

“Blaine, this is my step brother, Finn. His mom married my dad last year. He goes to McKinley,” Kurt introduced. “Finn, this is Blaine Anderson, a friend of mine here,” he said. That was weird, he introduced me as his friend -which was accurate -but I thought we were boyfriends? I stuck my hand out to shake and Finn followed suite. 

“Glad to meet you, Finn,” I said automatically. He said the same and by the time we were done, Kurt was hurrying Finn along the corridor. He turned and called back over his shoulder, “I'll catch up to you in Literature class, Blaine, okay? I need to walk my step-brother to his car.”

The strangest thing about all of this? I didn't know Kurt even had a cold.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was nearing November and Kurt was acting stranger than usual. I invited him to have Thanksgiving supper with my family so he wouldn't have to brave the snow to drive all the way to Lima, but he told me he was homesick and refused. I went home and had a fairly good holiday for the most part, kidding around with Cooper and Samantha, eating an obscene amount of food, and my lack of a boyfriend probably didn't hurt my dad's feelings one bit, although he did ask if I was doing well which I interpreted as asking the same thing. I went back to Dalton early, wanting the peace and quiet of the almost empty campus. I hadn't spoken with Kurt since that Wednesday when we both left, and I knew he didn't carry a cell. I wished I had his home phone. Wait, I could look it up. I called the directory assistance and got it.

 

Ring ring!

“Hummel residence,” a voice answered.

“Kurt?”

No sound. Must be a bad connection. I tried again.

“Kurt? It's Blaine.”

“Just a moment,” Kurt's voice came over the wire. I heard scuffling and a whispered conversation with no discernible words, then Kurt was back. “Okay, how are you, Blaine? Did you have a good Thanksgiving?”

“Fine. Too much food, Dad actually sounded interested when I told him about school, Sammy has a new boyfriend, Cooper got a job over the holidays doing some legal work, and you?”

“I spent lots of time at the mall with friends, had a good Thanksgiving dinner, all the usual. But I have to go, Blaine. Dad is expecting me at the garage and I'm running late. We help him out when we're home.” Kurt said.

“We? I thought Finn lived there?” 

I heard some static and then a voice,”Bad connection...Happ....iving.....Sund....soon.”

“Okay, must be the weather. Love you, Kurt.” And the phone went dead. Oh, well, I'd see him in two days. I felt lonely. 

~*~*~*~*~*

I was sitting in the Senior Commons, just reading a book. It was Saturday morning and most all of Dalton would be back late Sunday night. The boys that boarded liked to stay home as long as possible in most cases. So I had been here all alone since Friday morning, just waiting for Kurt. I looked up to see him cross the window outside on the courtyard. I leaped up to knock on the window, but was too late as he dodged around a corner. He must be on his way to his dorm room. I'd meet him there. Walking down the hallway, my mind was occupied with important things. Like how to smuggle Kurt down to my room without the housemother knowing. That woman had ears like some sort of mutated dog. 

I left to shower and change for dinner and found a little present in my bed. Kurt. How on earth he'd made it from the front courtyard to my dorm room was beyond me because he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and he wasn't winded at all. 

“I missed you, Blaine,” he said after I had torn off my own clothes and slid in bed next to him. I didn't have a roommate, so no problems there, and my house mother was home for the holidays, so we had all night. 

“I missed you, too, baby,” I said into his neck where I was making my excitement in having him home known to the world. Unless he wore a scarf. I moved down a bit in bed, starting to kiss across his chest, stopping to nibble at his sensitive nipple until he was completely unable to speak. I loved that. He diverted my attention to my own body as he began to stroke harder. I made a squeak because he caught me off guard, and he got all kinds of enjoyment out of teasing me about that. 

Even though we had all night, I was anxious to do something more than just kiss and cuddle. I wanted to know more about that book.

“Kurt?” I asked.

“Hmmmm?”

“Tell me more about that book,” I coaxed.

“What book?” he deadpanned.

“Oh, don't tease me! You know, the one in the Paris Fashions jacket!”

Kurt ignored me and slid his hand down my belly to grasp my cock instead.

“We can discuss literature later...I want you now,” he said, taking me by surprise. Never one to turn down sex from a hot boyfriend, I was all over Kurt in seconds. I'd missed the cuddling and the communication late at night when we would sneak out of our dorm rooms and meet in the commons room. As lead Warbler, I had a key for....ah...practice sessions. Yeah. But it sure came in handy sometimes. 

Kurt was rubbing me all the right ways and I wanted to return the favor, so I maneuvered around to reach his cock with my mouth and went down on him. Practice with a cucumber over the holidays proved invaluable here as I deep throated him as a surprise. It must have been one hell of a surprise because before I knew what was happening, my throat and mouth were filled with jerking flesh and warm liquid, and there was a stunned look on Kurt's face. He blushed from his chest to his hairline and could not say a single word. Was I that good or that bad? Maybe he didn't think I could learn to deep throat? We had talked about it before the holiday. He sort of curled up in a ball beside me and I had no idea what to do, so I jumped out of bed and ran into my washroom. I spit into the sink quietly so he wouldn't know, I was so worried I could not bring myself to swallow. Not that he noticed. I was no longer hard, well no as hard anyway. What the hell was going on? I was determined to find out and opened the door back into my bedroom.

Kurt was gone. The bed was still warm, but his clothes were gone, the door was open a crack, and I could hear a snuffle and running feet receding down the marble floor of the hall. 

I had nothing on, so I couldn't exactly go running after him until I'd at least pulled on a pair of sweats – which I proceeded to do. I looked a the dresser for my keys and saw Kurt's shoes. He had been in such a hurry to leave that he didn't take time to put on his shoes?

I was down the hallway before you could say Jack Robinson. I skidded down and around the corner that separated my hall from Kurt's and I started reading the names beside the doors since I didn't know which one was his exactly. I found it, but before I could knock, I heard voices. Well, one voice. He must be on the phone. I know you are going to think less of me now, but you have to understand how desperate I was. I leaned into the door, which was tightly shut, and put my ear up to it and listened. 

I couldn't make out the words, but he must have been terribly upset because his voice never stopped for the person on the other end to speak. His countertenor voice was one of the most spectacular sounds I have ever heard. But using that clear, high voice to argue when he was so emotional, it was nothing short of heartbreaking. I wanted to knock on the door, to gather him in my arms and find out what I had done wrong. Had I bitten him? I surely would have known. Did I say anything? Not that I knew of. This was eating me up inside. The more I listened to the voice, the more I realized he wasn't talking to anyone. He was arguing with himself. There was no break for him to listen to anyone in a phone conversation, just near-hysteria as he berated himself, questioned himself. I wished I could hear what he was saying, but all I could hear was the rhythm and tone to the words. After feeling like I'd been there half the night (I was sitting down, leaning against the wall by now), I could hear Kurt comforting himself. If I thought the self-loathing was heartbreaking, this was ten times worse. 

Things kept running through my mind. I had met Burt and knew him to some extent. I'd even met Finn, and he seemed harmless enough. After all, he had driven all the way here to give Kurt soup for his non-existent cold. What had happened to make Kurt resort to talking to himself? I was sitting there without a clue on earth what to do. I couldn't get up and knock on his door, it seemed too private a moment for me to intrude. I finally went back to my dorm room. 

Not an hour later, I heard a knock and a very sheepish Kurt was standing there. I had no idea what to do, so I just did the things that came to mind first: I threw my arms around him. He leaned into my embrace and asked if he could come in. 

It was a strange night, but it got stranger after that. He was like a different person. He cuddled and kissed, talked to me and nuzzled into my neck. Boy, do I love it when he does that. I don't know, maybe it's because it makes me feel protective of him? Or because it's so intimate in a way sexual things aren't always? Kurt seemed to like it, too because he does it all the time. I think I have an indentation right there where my neck meets my shoulder and it's the shape of Kurt's nose. 

I was afraid to ask him anything, and even more afraid to confess I'd been sitting outside his door listening to him rant to himself. So I decided to forget it and move on. I may have given him a blow job earlier, but I didn't get to relieve my own built-up passion. Okay, I know you're sitting there judging me. But, I want to reassure you I am not that guy. I do not need to have each and every act of sexual adventure end evenly. There are times when I get off on helping Kurt to get a spine-tingling, scream-inducing, hell of an orgasm. That is enough for me. But this is one evening I was confused and upset and just wanted the comfort of normalcy, and with Kurt, that usually meant that I got my rocks off, too. Besides, here he was, cuddling and touching and nuzzling me. He smelled good, as usual, and the scent of the Aramis cologne he used was like pure seduction to me. Just an aside, but if I met a guy in a back alley, dirty and old and disreputable – and that guy was wearing Aramis? I might have a one nighter so I could smell him. Just saying...

Back to my frustration. I debated in my mind for what seemed like an hour, but was probably twenty minutes, and I must have been restless because Kurt turned towards me and tugged me down to him, kissing me thoroughly. Next he began undressing me, one piece at a time, kissing as he went and removing his, too. He practically purred when I kissed him back, rubbing his whole body against me. We were under the covers in my bed by now, and he started to whisper in my ear.

“Blaine, kiss me..here,” he asked, moving my mouth down to his nipple. I, of course, complied and he groaned in appreciation. I continued to kiss and nibble him, leaving small love bites as I went. But no bites that would show later. He just came unglued if I did that. I guess if somebody cared about his skin as much as Kurt did, he didn't want me to mark it all up. 

“I was thinking about the list,” he cooed.

“The list?” I pretended not to know what he was referring to. It was what put us in the wrong path earlier and I wasn't anxious to have a repeat of that scene. 

“There's this thing we can do, if you want of course, called 'docking'. Ever hear of it?” he asked. I hadn't. He smiled and turned so he was facing me and pulled back the covers.

“You know how good it feels to rub our cocks together?” he asked. I smiled, knowing he didn't expect a verbal answer. “Let me show you?” I nodded. He reached to my bedside drawer to get the pot of expensive lube out.

He took my cock and stroked it for a while, getting me very hard, and was doing the same to himself. I liked it so far. Then he began to massage the foreskin on the head of mine. Now, I know not a lot of men are uncircumcised anymore, so I'll give you a bit of fact: the foreskin is very stretchy. It has a lot of nerve endings in it. During intercourse, it is somewhat retracted and the glans (head) is uncovered. Kurt was rubbing the foreskin and pulling it gently back in place over my glans. It didn't make a lot of sense to me, but it felt kind of good, so I let him do it. Then he got closer and touched the tip of his cock to mine and massaged my foreskin some more until he pulled it over his cock head, too. It is a strong piece of skin and held the two heads together very tightly. Wow. He began to massage the junction, using just a tiny bit of the lubrication. Oh, my....you have got to try this. I was unable to speak, it blew my mind so much. All that pressure at just the right place and the thought that is was so good for Kurt, too, because he was moaning and whining. He slid and pumped and massaged...until it was too close and we stopped. It was just understood between us that doing that was wonderful, but not how we wanted to end the evening. 

Now that my adrenaline was pumping and my hormones were raging, I wanted Kurt in a much more direct way. And he knew it. We had done a lot of things, experimented and made up new things to try. But we had never done “it”. We had talked about “it”, agreeing that we wanted to be the first for each other, but also agreeing that it had to be a special time, and we both knew that when that time came, we would know it. Tonight was not the night.

“What else can we do?” he asked, curling around me and placing wet kisses on my hipbone. Who knew something as mundane as a hipbone hid such erotic secrets? Sucking on my hipbones would unravel me in mere seconds. And Kurt knew it. I was having trouble thinking.

His voice, so high earlier in the evening when he was upset, had suddenly taken on a deep quality to it...if I were a poet, I'd describe it as liquid chocolate poured over hot lava rocks. But I'm not a poet, and I didn't want him to break into laughter, so I kept my mouth shut.

He kissed his way up to my ear, then whispered as if what he wanted to say was so secret, so taboo, that he couldn't risk anyone hearing him. Anyone but me. I had to concentrate and listen hard. 

“Blaine, I want to practice something, but I don't want to..ah...kill the mood. I have no idea what you'll think of me, so I'm scared to say it,” he got out before his blush appeared to cut off his vocal cords. You can imagine how intrigued I was. 

Some couples have certain words that spark an interest based on their history. I'm sure you have your own, right? Well, one of our words is “Practice”. It came, I think, from that first day I kissed him. After the one kiss, I said, embarrassed and trying too hard to fix the situation, referring to the duet we were to sing together, that 'we should practice'.

Without missing a beat, Kurt looked up at me with innocent eyes and said, “I thought we were.”

Oh, what that did to me! We kissed again, And the passion built all evening as we kissed and explored and grunted and sighed. Let me just say, before I say too much, that the word “Practice” can bring us both to a state of arousal like nothing else. So, when Kurt said the word 'practice', I was all for it, no matter what he meant by it. 

He did warn me that is might start out to be, ah, not very romantic. I was okay with that. He went to his backpack he'd brought with him, and got out a box. He handed it to me and pointed towards the bathroom. 

“Go in there by yourself and read the directions. I'm going to be listening to music out here. “Oh, and Blaine...” here he came up to me, pulling me close to him and kissing my neck for a few moments. He had been gathering courage to say something, I was sure of it.

“Blaine, I only read about this, and I think it is not mentioned much, but it is important. I already did it, before I came down here -so, this is not a judgment, just something we should both know. Okay?”

I kissed his lips,”Okay.” 

I went into the bathroom. Now, this is kind of a buzz kill here, but you never hear about it, and Kurt is right -as unromantic as it is, it's important. Inside the box was a kit to clean myself, a bottle of liquid, an anal bulb, and instructions. It was a bit of a shock that Kurt would buy this for me at first, but then the more I thought about it, the more it just meant that he cared. I read the directions and did what it said. I have to tell you, opening that door to go back in the bedroom was one of the hardest things I have ever done.

Kurt was a champion about it though, he just smiled up at me, and held out his arms for me and I fell into them. We spent a lot of time kissing and snuggling and generally just being together before we both felt, I don't know, like enough time had passed to make the awkwardness go away?

He was back to whispering, bringing shivers down my spine and gooseflesh on my arms. The almost -kisses he was ghosting over my neck were delicious. 

“Blaine, are you up to doing something new?” He didn't have to ask, he knew the answer.

“Mmm-hmmm” I bit at his collarbone.

“I want to prepare you. I know we aren't going to have that kind of sex tonight, but I want to _practice_ the prep part.”

I was hard just about immediately. He must have been thinking about it for a while, because he was, too. 

“Lie down, here on the bed, baby,” he whispered in my ear, and began to touch me everywhere. He started at the nape of my neck, rubbing and gently running his finger up through my curls. Kurt was always fascinated with my curls. His ministrations continued as his fingers felt and rubbed and stroked his way down my back. I was just a bowl of jelly by the time he got to my legs. Stroking up my calves and onto my thighs, I was whimpering in anticipation. Okay, I admit it, I have no patience. At all. I was wiggling and squirming by the time he got to kissing my ass cheeks. I wasn't the only one squirming. Kurt was having a time of it trying not to shake, his breath was coming in little pants and he was flushed pink.

He pulled gently on my hips, bringing me to the edge of the bed and I was kneeling on the floor, my torso over the bed. 

Kurt scooted my legs apart and got on the floor behind me. The anticipation was killing me. I was waiting for the lube, which could be cold, but I knew Kurt would warm it first. What actually happened, well, it wasn't what I had expected. Instead of Kurt's slim finger, it was wet and warm and felt amazing. Oh, my god. Kurt was licking me, long, warm licks with his tongue flat. I could hardly stay still, my body wanting to grind back on him, my throat getting raw with moaning. Kurt pointed his tongue, circling around until the muscle relaxed enough to allow him entrance and he pushed in and out, the pull and drag sending shivers through my body like an earthquake. 

I was feeling so good, so full of lust for Kurt at that moment and it went on forever. At some point, he had buttered his fingers with lube and was introducing one next to his tongue. The finger was all the way in before he removed his tongue, and it reached farther, hitting nerves that had never been touched before. The new feeling was so good, and I had trouble keeping myself from melting across the floor. I was so into this, it was not going to take much to make me ready. 

“Kurt, oh..Kurt, baby, come here,” I gasped. He rushed to come up next to me and I grabbed him around the neck, tugging him close and kissing him. “Kurt, my love, I know we talked about making the first time the right time, but can this be that time?” I breathed into his neck, panting.

“Yes, Blaine...” he said and helped me back on the bed. He laid me down on my back, so gentle. Kissing my cheeks, my mouth, my eyelids, he hummed into my ear as he caressed my chest and down my legs. I was so undone, I couldn't have moved if I was on fire. “Are you sure, baby?” Kurt asked and I nodded, pulling him closer.

“Yes, Kurt. I want you. I've wanted you since the day you walked down that staircase. I want to give myself to you, Kurt...”

He was shaking. It was the moment of truth, I couldn't bear not having him inside me, so I was whimpering and whining, begging him to enter me, to fill me. I must have said or did something that tipped the balance because he was suddenly at the entrance, teasing me with just the tip as I begged shamelessly for him. Then he was roaring with lust as he felt the tight, hot, electric feel of me enveloping him. If it hurt, I don't remember, because I was so overwhelmed with all the feelings, the emotions, the love that swirled around me. 

Kurt rocked his hips into me, leaning down to plant a kiss on my mouth, sliding his lips back and forth just a little, his mind obviously on things elsewhere. We were tired, slowing down at times, and speeding up as the feeling moved one or the other of us. He was pushing in and pulling out, the friction building a fire in us.

“Oh, Blaine,” he breathed, “I do love you.” And his climax began, throbbing inside me. It must have been touching or pushing on some nerve, because as soon as I could feel him, I was coming. Was it what he'd said to me or was it the movement, the friction, the stimulation of the physical aspect? I don't know the answer to that. All I know is it was the best first time I could ever imagine. 


	3. Chapter 3

I was running late. I was up late last night, studying for the geography mid-term. Why did I do this to myself? I had plenty of time, but I tended to jump whenever Kurt asked and I had put it off too long. 

Running down the corridor, I saw Kurt as he turned at the end towards the stairs to the ground floor. I didn't have much chance to catch him, and shouting was just not Dalton etiquette, so I thought I would see him in Literature class. I stopped for a cup of coffee at the kiosk in the courtyard on the way. I was feeling a little adventurous, so instead of our usual coffee orders, I got caramel macchiado for both of us.

Strolling into the class, I had a couple of minutes so I set the cup down beside Kurt and leaned down to give him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Have you ever noticed those cute dimples that appear with his smile? I bet his mama kissed those dimples every night of his life. Kurt gave me the sweetest smile as I slid into my seat and got out my pencil and book, ready for the class.

 

After classes were over for the day, I caught up to Kurt in the hallway on the way back to the dorms. 

“Hey, where are you off to in such a hurry?” I asked as I double-timed it to keep up with him.

“Oh, nowhere. Just cardio workout, heart problems run in the family,” he answered.

“I don't have any heart problems,” I grinned, “I have you...” My hand on his wrist stopped him and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

“What are you doing for Christmas?” I asked hoping I would be able to get together with him, even if it was at my house.

“We might be going to visit my aunt in Vermont,” he pouted. 

Damn, I'd have to think pretty quickly to get the perfect gift for him. I wouldn't be able to give it to him on Christmas, so it had to be on the 21st, the last day before Winter break and today was the 18th. 

“What do you want for Christmas?” Kurt asked me.

“I have no idea. I guess just to spend more time with you,” I smiled before turning off to go to my dorm room. “I'll see you at dinner!”

 

In the dining hall I sat down at our table, none of the other Warblers were there yet. Kurt and I shared the table with Jeff, Nicky, Wes, David, Thad and Trent. I had a crush on Trent my first year at Dalton, but never acted on it. After I was with Kurt, I had mentioned it to him, just something to laugh at, and he'd gotten quite upset. He apparently had a huge crush on me, too, but was too shy to follow up. I kind of felt bad about that, he was such a nice guy, but we seemed to get along okay, and he wasn't the type to hold a grudge.

Kurt walked around the corner, his face breaking into a smile as he saw me. We were sitting there when I heard a cell phone. I looked around - Kurt didn't have one. But the sound was coming from his bag.

“Kurt?”

“Oh, ah....that must be my phone. Just a second,” he excused himself, taking the phone out of the bag and walking a ways away to answer it. I sat and watched him. He never told me he had a phone, and I wondered why not.

He was getting upset at whomever was on the other end, I could see his face getting red as he spoke to them in a firm voice. He shook his head and then pulled it back from his ear, pushing a button that obviously ended the call.

“Since when do you have a cell?” I asked.

“I don't. This is my dad's, he asked me to use it this week so he could decide if we needed to get one for me. As far as I”m concerned, I don't ever have to have one. I don't like this whole being tied down all the time issue,” he practically growled.

We must have been pretty early because none of the other Warblers were in sight, but we didn't mind being alone. I reached out to hold his hand, twining our fingers together. He smiled that million watt smile back at me.

“I'm sorry you won't be here for Christmas,” I said, feeling a lot of regret. I'd miss him so much. “But I do understand you have family obligations.”

“You don't know the half of it,” he muttered.

“When are you coming home from your aunt's?” I wondered.

“Before New Year's. It will be a long ride home with Finn in the back seat with me, Maine is a long way away.”

We sat in silence for a while. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. I must have had my mind clouded being so close to Kurt because I totally did not pick up on the fact that he told me his aunt lived in Vermont earlier. 

After a while, the other guys started strolling in and they finally all got there, we had dinner with the usual amount of kidding and impromptu singing before saying goodnight to return to our dorm rooms.

“Do you want to go watch a movie?” I asked, not wanting to leave Kurt for the night. He would hardly ever stay the night with me, but he'd cuddle and watch a movie sometimes. 

“Sure,” he said.

“Your room or mine?” I don't know why I asked. We never went to his room. I was beginning to wonder why. 

“Yours would be good,” he said. We walked in silence.

Sitting on my bed, I was leaning against the headboard and Kurt was leaning on me. His head was situated so his ear was over my heart. I don't know if it was by design, but he did that a lot. I had him wrapped tight in my arms and his butt was in the space between my legs. Sometimes I wrapped my legs around him, too. I could never get close enough to Kurt. He was just resting I think, as I dropped the occasional kiss to his hair or temple. I wish sometime we could go back to that moment in time and freeze it, we were so happy and content.

But I had to break that peace. 

“Listen, Kurt, about Christmas,” I started. He tensed up. “I want to be with you. I know you have family obligations, but I'll be here if you have a change in plans. I could come to your house the day before you leave, maybe? Just to exchange presents and say goodbye?”

“No. It just wouldn't work out. I'll be packing. My dad is miserable at packing, so I'll be doing his and don't get me started about Finn.” He sounded panicked.

“Okay, okay, I won't come. Sheesh. It was just an idea,” I was a little offended. It was quiet again, but not the easy silence kind. You could cut the tension with a knife, and I was in a pissy mood now. Not a good combination with the thoughts that had been floating around in my brain.

“How come your aunt lives in Vermont one minute and Maine the next?” I asked. He just stared at me. “And why don't we ever go to your dorm room? I've known you since the beginning of the semester, I've had my tongue down your throat and your cock down mine...but I'm not allowed into your dorm room?” Okay, I know. As a blue-ribbon champ of the Dalton Debating Team, this was not logical. Sue me. 

To his credit, he didn't smack me – which I so richly deserved at that point. But he did sit up. He scooted to the end of the bed and looked back at me, tears running down his face. Of course I regretted everything I'd just said. I moved to get up, intending to pull him into a monster embrace and beg him to forgive me by kissing every tear away. But I never got the chance. He stood up, grabbing his boots and left - the door still open as he ran down the corridor. No. Not this again. I pulled on the nearest pair of jeans and went after him, skidding to a halt in front of his door in my stocking feet. I banged on the door, asking him to open it, trying not to make a spectacle of myself. He did have neighbors, and they didn't need to know our business. 

“Kurt, open the door. I'm sorry. Please open the door.”

He finally relented, looking like he had just combed his hair and washed his face. I took his hand and led him back to my room. 

“Look, Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you,” I said. He just looked at me like I had lost my mind.

“Okay...”

“Are you alright?” I asked, but he only nodded. For somebody that had just run from me a few minutes ago, tears streaming and unable to speak, he looked rather pulled together. Kurt was such a mystery some days.

“Can we just not talk about it?” he asked, sighing. I nodded. He crawled back into my lap and put his arms around me. I sort of melted into him as the movie went on. I hadn't thought to turn it off when I went after him. “It's a Wonderful Life” is one of my favorite traditions, so I let the peace reign once again between Kurt and myself and we fell asleep in each other's arms. 

In the morning I woke up to a cold and empty bed. I missed Kurt already, but wasn't sure if I could walk down the hallways to confront him. What the hell was going on? I tried to think about this logically. He had always been kind of a mystery to me. I trotted out my best debating logic skills and a notebook to keep my thought straight.

First, there was the weird way he could change demeanor from one minute to the next. He would be high on life one minute, and confused and pouting the next. Some days French came easy and he was helping me conjugate verbs, the next he was struggling with pronouns. Most of his subjects were like that. 

There was the inconsistency sometimes about silly little things, like his aunt living in either Vermont or Maine. Did he just forget? Or was the whole story made up and he forgot which lie he told me? That was a scary thing. If he would lie about something like that – something that was so inconsequential, what else was he hiding? And why?

There was his family. Burt seemed nice enough. The day I went to the shop he owned to talk to him about Kurt, he was nice to me. But Kurt would do anything to keep me from spending time with him or going to his house. Finn was another puzzle. Kurt was very adamant that I not make any bonds with him, he hovered close the two times I had been near Finn, as though he didn't trust Finn around me. Hell, I thought Finn was straight, he had a girlfriend, so why the protective act? Was Finn a homophobe that might harm me? I didn't think so...??

And the completely strange breakdown when I followed Kurt to his dorm room and sat outside while he had an argument with himself. 

None of this was adding up. Kurt was born in late May, making him a Gemini. Didn't that make you moody? Some sort of split personality or something? If I believed in astrology, then that might make sense, but...well, no. Just no.

 

I had no idea there were so many strange quirks before I put them down on paper. Now I was not just curious, I was determined to find out what the hell was up with my boyfriend. And now was the best time to find out. It was Saturday, and he would probably be asleep, so I was going down there to find out what was going on. He owed me some explanations.

 

_Knock knock_

I heard a shuffling inside and the door opened about four inches.

“Kurt, I need to talk to you,” I said. He looked at me for a second and nodded his head.

“I'll get dressed and meet you in your dorm room in twenty minutes, okay?” he said.

I have no idea why this made me so angry. I just cannot explain it. I shoved his door open and was going to just barge in and demand answers. I didn't expect what came next. Looking over his shoulder, I saw his bed across the room. With somebody asleep in it. They were wrapped up in the blankets, a naked leg thrust out from under the covers and a snore coming from under the pillow that covered his head. His? What the fuck?

“Kurt?” I asked, my mouth hanging open for a second while my mind was busy trying to piece together this puzzle into something resembling sense. One look at his stricken face told me all I needed to know. I turned and ran. 

I ran and ran until I was out in the courtyard, running full tilt into the woods behind the parking lot. I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I collapsed on the ground. I was devastated. I didn't want to live. 

Let me tell you why I was so stupid here. It was December 19th. This was Ohio. Guess what was on the ground? Yes, snow. About twenty inches of it. I had walked down the hall to Kurt's room in my stocking feet, the marble floors were cool, but not cold. I was wearing thin pajama pants and a tank top, my usual bedtime attire. No pockets, so no phone, no keys, no nothing. I had heard the door to the dormitory lock as it closed behind me. Damn.

Well, I had done this to myself. Shit. Now the wind picked up. Really? Shit. I was so cold, and I didn't know what to do. My feet were bleeding. Well, pine forest, lots of needles and ice and things. I saw a fallen log and sat down. Maybe somebody would come and find me? I just didn't want it to be Kurt. 

It seemed like hours later, though it was probably minutes, I heard him calling me. I didn't respond. I laid down on the log, still shivering. I can tell you that it was the cold that made my brain short circuit, and that is why I didn't call out. But it isn't true and you know it. I think stubbornness is probably one of the main causes of death in the teenage population. No, I think I'll stick with the whole frozen brain = bad judgment theory. Eventually Kurt's voice went away, along with my hopes of getting warm again in this lifetime.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was surrounded by Warblers. Kurt must have called in the cavalry because David was there, sitting on the log beside me, trying to get me to speak to him. Trent had me wrapped in his heavy winter coat with his arms around me. Jeff came up and picked me up out of Trent's lap and carried me back into the dorms. I closed my eyes, thanking god or whomever that the guys were there. Kurt was not.

After a hot bath, which I'm sure Trent enjoyed more than I did, I was dressed in wool socks and sweats, wrapped in numerous blankets, and fed hot soup while five of my best friends in the Warblers took turns sitting with me. Not one of them asked me why I'd been asleep in the snow with no decent clothes. I assume Kurt told them. 

I was sick the next day, December 20th. I had a raging fever and stuffy nose, a dreadful cough and didn't want to be awake. The Warblers were the best mother substitutes you can imagine. Trent had called his folks and they were all for me coming to spend the holidays with them, bad cold and all. I have to say I was sorely tempted to go. But I did have family obligations, so I had to turn them down. Still, knowing those guys had my back was such a great thing.

By December 22nd, I was on the mend. Sort of. I still hadn't seen Kurt, and I missed him. I was still devastated, still angry and hurt, but when you love someone as much as I loved Kurt, those feelings don't go away. I know you might think I'm crazy, but I really wanted to see him. I wanted an explanation. But I was too much of a coward to take that walk down the corridor to knock on his dorm room door again. Besides, he was probably gone by now. Everyone had left by now. Every one of the Warblers had offered to stay with me. They knew my troubles were about Kurt, but not one asked me for information. They just knew I couldn't talk about it yet. I was going home in two days, the last in the dorms to leave. Cooper and Samantha were coming to pick me up and take me to the airport so we could spend this Christmas in New York. Dad had rented a penthouse so we could stroll the streets and have a great holiday shopping and watching the ball fall in Times Square on New Year's Eve. I was looking forward to it.

I hadn't been able to do any Christmas shopping. I was only today feeling like getting out of bed, my strength returning. I had the presents for my family all ready, and the rest of them I'd get in New York. I had just finished packing and sat down to watch “White Christmas” when there was a knock at the door. Must be the janitor, he had said he would be around in the mornings this week, so he might look in on me -although I thought he'd left a few hours ago for home. Maybe he brought me cookies again? His wife could sure bake.

I got up and opened the door. Of course, you know it wasn't the janitor, don't you? Haha, wouldn't it be funny if it was? I should say it was just to mess with you. No, it was guess who.

Kurt was standing there, looking more sheepish than the last time he came to apologize. In spite of my anger, I scooped him up in my arms and held on so tightly he was squirming to breathe. I would try to tell you I was not an emotional mess, but we both know that is not true, so I'll spare you the lie. I was crying by the time I let him go. I took his hand and dragged him over to my bed and fell on top of him, kissing his cheeks, his chin, his mouth, his neck – anywhere I could reach. 

We kissed for a long time, and when we came up for air, it was suddenly awkward again. 

“We have to talk,” he said.

“No, we don't. I forgive you. I don't care who that was – if you tell me you still love me, I forgive you,” I babbled. 

“Oh, Blaine. It isn't that simple. I do have to explain. How long are you going to be here?” he asked.

“Coop and Sammy are picking me up day after tomorrow,” I said. “Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Vermont or Maine or Arizona or somewhere?” Okay, I said I was okay, but maybe a teensy bit of my snarky attitude came in there.

“It's actually Vermont. But I'm not going. I wasn't sure of where exactly because I don't know her. It's Finn's great aunt, and I've never even met her. This was a whim of Carole's and my dad went along with it. I'm sorry if it seemed I was making up lies or something, but it was just I forgot where Finn said she lived.”

Now I felt bad. I had made stupid assumptions. But that was just a small thing. How about the boy in his bed?

“Blaine, I came here to Dalton to get away from a bad situation. I never expected to fall in love. But I did. It complicated my whole life, and I tried to keep up with everything, but it was getting too hard. I needed to stop and regroup.”

“That's why the boy was in your bed – to relieve tension?” I was incredulous. That didn't sound like the Kurt I knew at all. Or did I know him?

“No. Stop jumping to conclusions, please. I will explain it all. Just not here.”

“Well, then. Where? Because everybody is gone from the dorms except me. I have special permission to stay until the 24th, but the headmaster said I would be alone. Why are you here?”

“Same thing. But I stayed because I asked my dad if I could. I needed to explain things to you, and I knew it would take a while. If you would still talk to me. He isn't fully on board with me doing this, but he understands. So does everyone else involved.”

How cryptic could he get? 

“Kurt? Who the hell is 'everyone else'? I don't mean to seem impatient, but...what the hell is going on?”

“Come with me and I'll show you,” was all he said. He held out his hand and led me down the hall to his dorm room. He knocked twice and opened the door slowly, then walked through and gestured towards the bed, indicating I should sit. I did.

“What's up with knocking first?”

“All in good time, Blaine.” he said and began to unbutton my shirt. I didn't protest, and he continued, soft music playing in the background. When he had everything off, I slid under the covers to keep warm as he took off all of his clothes. He turned me so I was facing the wall and snuggled up in back of me so I wasn't at an angle to see his face. With his arms around me, tightly holding my waist, he began his story.

“First, my name is not Kurt.”

“No?” I tried to figure out why he would give me a false name – not only me, but the school. All of the teachers called him Kurt. 

“My name is Rolf.” I giggled at him. 

He laughed, too. “Yeah, my mother liked the Sound of Music, what can I say?”

“Okay, why the charade?”

“Oh, how to tell you this?...I guess I'll just have to show you.” He whistled. Yeah, really, he whistled. I heard someone open the bathroom door and walk over to the bed. Rolf or Kurt or whoever he was, was holding me so tightly I couldn't turn to see who it was, and being naked made me not want to go flailing around and knock the blankets to the floor for some reason. I stayed still, knowing that whatever was going to happen would happen with or without my participation. I felt the bed dip and a body climb around the two of us. I opened my eyes as the new person pulled back the blanket to slide in just in front of me. But it was Rolf...how had he changed places? My mind was very confused.

“I'm Kurt,” was all he said. I did turn at that point, and he was behind me, too. It's funny how your brain can absolutely refuse to function at times of extreme stress, just fucking refuse to accept what is presented right before your eyes. It took me the longest time to figure it out, even though they were both there, next to me, touching me. I closed my eyes to absorb the shock of it. 

“Are you okay, Blaine?” Rolf asked.

“We should have done it differently, Rolf, I think we sent him into shock,” Kurt said to his twin.

“He'll recover, as soon as his brain catches up,” Rolf said.

Suddenly the argument behind the door that night made perfect sense. Kurt was not fighting with himself, he was fighting with his brother. Their voices sounded exactly alike. How could I be so stupid?

“You are not stupid,” Kurt said. Oh, I'd said that last bit out loud.

“You must think I am. I need explanations. Now. Have I been …....oh, my gods. Have I been dating Kurt, or Rolf, or...both?” I had no idea what to do. This was mind blowing. Speaking of mind blowing, who had I blown? Argggh. I refused to let my mind go there. 

“Both. I'm sorry. We're sorry. But it was necessary so we didn't blow our cover. We did not mean to play you, Blaine. You have to believe that. It started out so innocently,” Kurt said.

“Then it got out of control,” Rolf added. Sheesh, they even finished each other's sentences.

“Out of control? You think?” I almost shouted. 

“Yes, and we're sorry,” Kurt looked truly sorry. So did Rolf. 

“Do you two have another brother, a triplet, named Friedrich?” They both laughed and it broke the ice.

“Tell me the whole thing, from the beginning,” I demanded. Well, as much as I could considering I was lying naked in bed between two gorgeous guys, also buck naked. How was I not hard?

“We went to McKinley. If you think being the only out gay kid in a big high school like that is hard, you can imagine how it was for twins,” Kurt started.

“So, when we got beat up and our lives threatened, Dad had to do something. He and Carole took their honeymoon money and registered Kurt at Dalton, he was being harassed the worst and was taking it the hardest,” Rolf explained. 

Kurt looked at Rolf, “I'm sorry, you know I would have stayed for you if Dad had let me,” Kurt said to his brother.

“It's okay, I know it wasn't your fault,” Rolf put his hand on his twin's shoulder.

“With me gone, things got really bad for Rolf. Even with our friends in Glee to watch out for him, it just kept getting worse. So we cooked up this scheme. Dad and Carole didn't have enough money for tuition for both of us,” Kurt relayed.

“So I came and stayed in Kurt's room and we split the classes. That way we both get an education, but we don't have to pay the tuition twice.”

“It makes me uncomfortable, but I will pay back my tuition as soon as I can get a job,” Rolf said.

“And I'll help.” Kurt added.

I was just in awe. I had so many questions, but had no idea how to begin.

“Why the ruse this afternoon....why am I naked?” I asked.

“Don't you like it?” Rolf asked, rubbing his body against mine.

“That,” I said as steady as I could, considering the state of my arousal at this point, “isn't the question here.”

“We did it so you couldn't run.”

“Like you did when you saw him in my bed a few days ago.”

“I was so worried, and I tried to find you. Lucky for me, Wes was walking into the building and I saw him, flagged him down and he called in the Warblers to help find you.”

“We almost got caught,” Kurt told him. “We were both looking for you, there was no way one of us could stay in the room while we knew you had run out in your pajamas.”

“Trent came running and I smacked into him,” Rolf said, “and he looked at me really strangely. He stared for a second, like a light bulb had gone off in his head, but he got up, said he was going out to look for you and was gone.”

“It wasn't until later when we compared notes that we realized he had spoken to Kurt just moments before. And Kurt was wearing different clothes.”

“He hasn't said a word, so I think if he does suspect anything, he isn't saying.”

“Usually, we take turns leaving the room. If Kurt is out, say at classes or with you, I stay in the room and vice versa,” Rolf explained, winking at Kurt.

“Wow.” Hey, I know, not profound. But, given the circumstances, you wouldn't be, either. I challenge anyone to have this surprise sprung on them and be able to do much more than drool on themselves for the next hour. I thought I was doing very well.

“It's all making sense now: the way you seem to be flawless in French class one day, and floundering the next, the way you need to warm up to sing twice in the same day...how didn't I figure it out?”

“You would have. I thought we were caught a couple of times.”

“During sex. Rolf and I neither one had that kind of experience, so when you did something with one of us, we had to tell the other one, who had to pretend he knew all about it if he was the one caught in your room.”

I just sat there, the staring and drooling about to begin. Fuck. They had been _sharing_ me. How was I supposed to feel about that? Suddenly the moratorium on love bites made sense. It would make them different if anyone was looking.

“Am I going to know which one I did what with?” I asked, my voice suddenly cold as I though about how unfair this whole thing was.

“Mostly Kurt, he was here first and you were with him for the first month. I came in October. I knew basically what had happened...in the bedroom shall we say....but having never even kissed a guy before, I had to play catch up pretty fast. I had no intention of falling in love, just protecting our secret. But, Blaine, I did fall in love,” Rolf confessed. I looked over at Kurt. Was he angry? It appeared not as he gave his twin a look that said he was sorry and he loved him. I knew that look.

“I don't know what to ask now. Do I want to know who gave me the blow job? Which one I made love to?”

“You gave Kurt the first blow job, then the day you decided to show off your new talent for deep throating and took me by surprise? That wasn't me, it was Rolf and you scared the holy hell out of him. I, ah, hadn't gotten around to telling him we had done that, so you can imagine his surprise when you just jumped on him and his cock was down your throat before he could take a decent breath? That's why he ran back to the room. I came back to your room, Blaine, Rolf was too shook up to come back that day,” Kurt smiled a little, hoping this wasn't freaking me out the way it had Rolf.

“How is this going to work? Should I just leave now?” I was pretty sure not, I was naked after all. I doubted it was only insurance to keep me from running before I heard the whole story.

“Please,” they said in tandem, “don't leave. We both love you, Blaine, and we both want you to stay.”

How could I refuse two sets of those beautiful ocean blue eyes? I stayed. For my Christmas present.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt started kissing me, Rolf caressing my back and down my spine, around my hip bones. Kurt kissed down my neck and was licking my collarbone as I sighed in contentment. I was a little apprehensive about this whole twin thing. Then I wasn't. 

I knew that neither of them had done anything like this before, but I hadn't either, so we were really on the same playing field, so to speak. I was just overwhelmed, so I lay still, a twin on each side. 

The next hour was something I cannot even now believe happened. It started with the two of them kissing me. I had no idea how to do this, I was kissing Rolf, then Kurt and it got mixed up from there. Today I know which one is which with a simple glance, a word spoken, even the scent of his sweat. But that day I had no clue and it didn't matter. One took over as the other left off and it was all a scramble and mystifying and glorious. 

They just sort of made me into a sandwich, rubbing and stroking, a jumble of tongues, hands, limbs, and moaning. We paused to take a breath.

“I have to know, how do you feel about having sex with each other in the same bed?” I could not imagine that with Cooper. But I knew twins sometimes had a different sort of connection. I even picked up on it that day – although they had never done anything like this before, they worked in perfect tandem.

“I don't know how to explain it. We have discussed it, and although neither of us would have sex with the other on our own, it seems okay with you,” Rolf told me. He nodded at his brother.

“We love you, Blaine. Both of us fell in love with you, and it seems natural that we do this together, if you're okay with it. This sounds strange, but we have always done everything together. Our folks didn't have much money when we were little, and the medical bills for the two of us were astounding. We were prematures and needed a lot of expensive equipment,” Kurt said.

“We were closer than you can imagine, and we could not sleep alone. It was more than that, though. Kurt, get the photos...we owe it to him to tell him everything,” Rolf said.

Kurt got up and went to the dresser, getting out a framed photograph and an album. I took the picture he handed me. It was of two babies, sweet expressions on their faces and each seemed to be cupping the other's face in his hand. Big blue eyes appeared to be focused on each other. I looked for a minute, recognizing even at that age that it was Kurt and Rolf. But something looked different. I looked closer and realized that garment they were wearing was...joined? I looked at the twins in askance. Kurt handed me the album. Inside were pictures of the boys. Conjoined twins. They were attached at the hip. I looked a them.

“We were joined by muscle and skin, and shared some blood vessels and a hip joint. The doctors separated us when we were two weeks old. But we have never been apart – we sleep together even to this day,” Rolf told me. I didn't know if it would offend them if I asked to look a the scars, but didn't want to say anything. They guessed and each turned to show me where they had been connected. Kurt had an almost invisible scar on his left hip, Rolf had a similar, if somewhat bigger, scar on his right. “I had to have an artificial hip, which I've had replaced three times. I have to have it done again next year, as I outgrow one I have to have a larger one.”

Kurt looked upset at this and Rolf cupped his chin in his hand, kissing his cheek.

“It isn't your fault, Kurt. You know that. It was the way we were formed, and I'm just grateful that was all we had to split – we could have shared a heart or something and never been able to be separated. I don't mind, you know.” 

I felt like I shouldn't be there in the room while this discussion was going on, but they realized it and turned the conversation to a more comfortable topic.

“I know this was a lot to spring on you, Blaine. If you need some time to go and think about it, we understand,” Rolf said.

“No, I'm okay. I feel like I'm in a dream, but it's a good one...” I grinned. I was probably in shock, but by that time, I was getting used to huge amazing surprises jumping out at me and I was just rolling with each punch. 

We talked for a while, all cuddled together as I asked questions and they answered them. It was nothing short of astonishing how close they were in thoughts and actions. They explained to me they were not just conjoined, but were mirror twins...identical, but mirror images of each other. Kurt was left-handed, Rolf was right. It was like being identical, but facing each other. If there was something about Kurt's left side...such as a crooked toe, a mole, ...it appeared exactly the same on Rolf, but on his right. One thing I noticed was that while Kurt had a deeper dimple on the right side of his mouth, Rolf had the same deep dimple on his left.

 

When we had exhausted all of my questions for the moment, and I was convinced that they were happy to share me (wow, is that a strange concept or what?) I was slowly getting back to what we had been doing before all the explanations. Kurt had been caressing my chest, drawing his finger across my clavicle and kissing my temple. Rolf was rubbing my back in tiny comforting circles, his head resting on my shoulder blade. 

We all were touching, caressing, kissing. The warmth of skin to skin contact, the arousal, the sheer love in that room was absolutely magical. I was confused and didn't know who to touch, how to make it equitable. Did I love Kurt, or did I love both Kurt and Rolf? I didn't know. But that was not a question that day, it was all the physical part of the love, the experience of it. There is nothing to compare it to and I still wonder if I dreamed it. I closed my eyes and four hands touched me. Kurt was kissing my lips, his tongue licking into my mouth while Rolf mouthed my thighs. 

Then there was a tub of silicon lubricant and we had all buttered our fingers and were smearing it everywhere. Kurt was rimming me as I hummed my pleasure in Rolf's ear. He was beside me and I was doing the same to him, using my fingers, and I couldn't help taking up the same rhythm when I fingered him as Kurt was doing to me. Rolf's moans spurred me on, taking my time to make him relax and start to enjoy what was happening. Kurt was rubbing Rolf's nipple and his cock was straining up, seeming alive as it desperately sought some sort of engulfing place for friction. I knew just the place and set my lips on his cock, licking slowly as I massaged his pink entrance. I didn't do anything for too long, switching rhythm -not wanting him to be ready too early. 

While I was busy with that, Kurt was using his tongue. He had me spread across the bed, holding my ass cheeks open as he stroked a little, waiting for me to grunt in pleasure before licking his tongue around the place his fingers had been. It was a very different feel, wet and warm and I could not get enough of it as it sent sparks of electricity up my spine to my brain. I couldn't stop my hips from following him when he stopped to catch his breath, but he resumed and pushed his tongue into me as I wailed my pleasure out. 

“Kurt, oh, that feels so _good_ ,” I moaned as he slowed down and then took hold of my cock to stroke it. I was overwhelmed with pleasure and didn't think I could get any harder until I looked up. Rolf was lying so I could reach his cock, but his chest was close to Kurt's and I saw him look at his twin and see that Kurt was doing amazing things to me, but he wasn't sharing in the pleasure. So he placed his slicked up fingers on Kurt's cock and started stroking. After a look of utter shock, I could see the look on Kurt's face turn to extreme pleasure as Rolf increased his speed, adding a little twist as his hand went over the crown. In a matter minutes, Kurt looked absolutely debauched. 

This was by no means a static activity. We moved between each other, utilizing our lips, tongues, hands and anything else that came to mind as we drove each other towards glorious insanity. I don't know whose idea it was, or how it came about, but Rolf was lying face up on the bed. I had been stretched and prepped by both of them in turn and was ready for anything. I had a tiny whispering word in Kurt's ear to make sure he was okay with this, and he was, so I allowed it. Lying on top of Rolf, my back to him, Kurt helped him enter me from the back. Oh, it felt good, so wet and slick and long, filling me as he slowly moved back and forth. Then Kurt got on top of me, facing me and he brought his cock just up to the entrance. Rolf pulled out almost to the end and they put their cocks together and pushed inside me so slowly as the slick lube made it easier and Kurt began gently stroking my cock. Oh, you cannot imagine in your wildest imagination what that felt like, to have two cocks enter you at the same time. They moved at different paces, sliding against each other and stimulating in a quantum leap of pleasure. I don't know who was moaning, groaning, keening, or wailing the most as we called each other's names. 

It was like the world was going to explode, all the heat building up and the insane amount of pleasure rocketing between us. They were looking at each other with wide eyes, stunned as though neither believed this was actually happening. They finally took up a rhythm that was in sync with all of us. Kurt moved to accommodate Rolf and in doing so he hit that magical bundle of nerves and I fell apart, jerking with spasms that I tried to control so they could catch up – but it was unnecessary because my climax caused me to tighten and grip, and Kurt began to come, followed closely by his twin. It was a good thing the dorm was empty because our combined noises would have rousted everyone out of bed with wonder. 

Panting, we lay together until we had calmed our heartbeats down. One of them suggested we all head to the shower. Now, the shower in a dorm room is not normally very big, and hardly accommodating for three boys at once, but we made it work. We soaped each other up, slid and skittered against one another, rubbing and massaging the slick soap across our warm skin. It wasn't long before we were all hard once again and there was a marathon of sucking and kissing and frotting until we had all come once again and washed each other clean.

Toweling off, I think it was on our minds that we had to talk. We were all tired and so full of feelings and emotions that we had no way of dealing with it all. I felt like I had to do something to keep from whirling into a million pieces. My heart began to pound, my hands to shake, and I had this overwhelming feeling of powerlessness. I walked into the bedroom almost in a trance, lying down on the bed and just looking towards the wall. 

Maybe I looked upset or angry, I'm not sure, but lying there in a pair of Kurt's silk pajamas I was beginning to feel cold and lonely. I know, it had been just a short while before that I was with Kurt and Rolf, so it doesn't make any sense at all that I would be feeling this way. For some reason, they knew it. I was lying all by myself, my arms hugging my own body and I was rocking back and forth. 

I heard a quiet rustle of the bed covers and Kurt slipped into the bed, climbing over me to lie between me and the wall. 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, I am, just kind of overwhelmed. It was a lot to take in, Kurt, and I am still processing it. But that isn't bad, I just need to think for a while,” I told him. He took my hand and smiled a very sweet smile. 

“Do you want to be alone? I can either walk you back to your dorm room or we can leave for a while if you would be more comfortable,” he offered. 

“No, Kurt. I want you to hold me, if you're okay with that?”

“Of course, Blaine.” 

“Can I come, too, or do you just want Kurt?” Rolf asked in a small voice. I rolled over and held out my arms to him. He got under the covers with us and curled around me. I kissed him very softly, stroking my thumb over his cheekbone and was rewarded with his bright smile. I laid on my back and Kurt snuggled into my side, I kissed his lips, too, just as softly and tenderly as I had Rolf. I didn't know how this was going to work or how it might end, but for tonight we were all happy and filled with love. The three of us curled up like a litter of puppies and fell asleep.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

That was probably the most memorable Christmas of my life. I won't say we had a perfect relationship, but we were so much in love, we overlooked countless awkward situations. Since we were the only students in the dorms, we had all the privacy we needed to make all the noise we wanted. I told my folks that I was spending the holidays with Kurt's family and the twins told Burt they were spending it with me, especially since the Hummel-Hudson's had all gone to Vermont. I think Burt was glad the boys had somewhere to go.

 

It was two days until Christmas and I woke up early. We had taken two twin beds and pushed them together, laid blankets across for a mattress pad and the three of us slept together. I woke up to find Kurt snuggled to my chest like a baby koala, head under my chin, soft and warm and wonderful. Rolf was playing big spoon, his arms wrapped around me and his damp breath on my neck, his soft cock against my back.

 

It was strange, but at the same time it was like we'd done it all of our lives. My family had never been very demonstrative; not to say we didn't love each other, but we did not hug and kiss and hold hands. My siblings and I were somewhat close, but the thought of holding Cooper's hand or kissing Sammy's cheek? It didn't turn my stomach or anything, it was more like I could not imagine doing it. If I did either of those things, the look of utter astonishment on their faces would be comical. 

But apparently the Hummels were people who valued contact. I don't think I ever sat with them...be it in the dorms with Rolf and Kurt or at the house with Finn, Carole, and Burt, that they were not touching. A hand on a shoulder, a casual kiss on the cheek, or falling asleep tangled together with whomever was sitting next to you on the sofa. 

It took only a day or so before I was so used to it, I ceased to think about it any more. It was about the same amount of time to get used to the idea that my boyfriend was twins...and I was apparently dating them both! They didn't argue about me (or not in my hearing) and didn't show any jealousy. If I was sitting, watching a movie with Rolf on my lap, his arms around my chest, then Kurt joins us. Instead of sitting across the room and brooding or anything along those lines, Kurt would walk over, drop a kiss on his brother's head and sit beside us, maybe holding Rolf's hand and putting his arm around my waist.

I got so I could kiss Kurt on his luscious lips and move my head so Rolf had better access to kissing my neck. I admit there were times that I was so engrossed in the physical part of it that I just simply laid back and let them do all the work while I reaped the rewards. It is very intoxicating to have two people catering to your every lustful wish, and we loved every minute of it. We knew it was only going to be like this for a short time, the students would be coming back to the Dalton dorms and we would have to be quiet and careful so as not to let on about Kurt actually being twins. I like to think that with my help, they could have an easier time of it concerning their schoolwork. 

 

I went out the next day...December 23rd....to get the twins' Christmas presents. I had heard from one of the seniors that there was a store down by the highway that sold certain items – and didn't check too closely about ages on IDs. I waited until the Kurt and Rolf were asleep and left a note that I went out for a treat. I'd have to stop and get ice cream on my way back.

I got to the store and nobody asked for my ID. I went in, not having any idea what to expect, so I walked down the aisles to see what they had. Wow. There were things there that I had no idea what you would do with them. Plus some pretty funny stuff that must be for gag gifts....I mean, who would buy themselves a blow-up sheep with a “real feel” vagina? And who tested it...how did they know what a sheep's vagina felt like? Ewww.

I guess I must have looked pretty lost because after a while this guy that worked there came up to me and asked if he could help me locate something. I had no idea what to say. He was a nice guy, early twenties, dark hair and jade green eyes. He was wearing designer clothes (which I recognized thanks to Kurt and Rolf) and had a rainbow pin on his vest. I think this made me feel a little better, maybe he could relate to my situation, well not the twin aspect of it, but the gay kid in high school aspect.

“I don't know. I'm kind of lost as to what to give a friend as a gift,” I started. He smiled, but in a companionable way, not a wolfish way.

“Is this for your boyfriend?” he asked. I blushed.

“Yeah, but we haven't been together for very long. I'm kind of new at all of this...” I stammered.

“No problem. Can I ask you a few questions? Don't answer if you feel the least bit embarrassed, I don't want to pry, I just want to help you find the best thing to make you both feel right.” I nodded.

“Are you already sexually active?” I nodded.

“Have you had anal sex?” Another nod. Apparently I had lost the ability to speak.

“Is your boyfriend opposed to toys?” he asked.

“I don't think so. We've never tried one, so I'm not sure what he might like. I don't want anything too...ah....large,” I said, looking over at a display of a giant dildo that must have been made for a horse because I had no idea how something that large could fit into any human body. The guy laughed.

“I think that might be for someone more..advanced. I don't want to sell you something that could damage you, you are kind of, ah...young. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but I worry about a young person, boy or girl, who wants to try to do it all at once. I do think that even though you are sexually active at a young age, you need to keep your activities a little – less advanced? Shall we call it. I can recommend several toys to start and I think they will work for you. If you need to know how they work, we have a discreet website with video demonstrations, or I can tell you the basics of how they work,” he advised me.

“Okay, I am a little embarrassed, but maybe I'd do okay with you telling me,” I said.

In the end, I bought a few toys along with some other products that might enhance our playtime. I had him wrap them up in shiny gold Christmas paper and left the store feeling at least a little better than when I came in.

~*~*~*~*~*

 

I got back to the dorms and went to my room, only to be greeted by two loving boys that dragged me into the room and drown me in kisses. I produced fresh cinnamon rolls and milk and we had a bit of a feast for breakfast. Afterwards we all called our families to wish them a Happy Christmas. The Hummel-Hudsons were having a grand time in Vermont on the aunt's farm in the country. They had cut down their own tree and had made strings of popcorn and cranberries to decorate. I called my folks and they were about to go walking in New York in the new fallen snow and do a bit of window-shopping. The three of us assured our families we were having a wonderful Christmas and we would see them next week. 

 

“Should we open our presents?” they asked. 

I grinned. They brought me two packages. The first was from Rolf: he got me a cashmere and angora cardigan that was so soft I couldn't believe it. It was absolutely sinful to touch and I put it on, rubbing my cheek across the warm fabric. Kurt got me slippers made of kid leather with rabbit fur lining so my feet would never be cold again. He'd noticed that since my little foray into the woods that night, my feet always seemed cold. 

I got Rolf a new iPod with a gift card to download songs. I got Kurt a new messenger bag made of Italian butter soft leather. We were all overjoyed at the gifts, and sang Christmas carols and ate turkey that the janitor's wife sent over for us. 

About time for bed, we walked by the tree in the common room and I mentioned that I saw a present under there. Kurt checked it out and it was to all three of us from Santa. (wink, wink). I suggested we take it back to the twins' room where we had pulled the beds together and we got ready for bed and sat together and opened it.

Inside the gold package were several smaller presents, each wrapped in a different colored paper. Kurt opened the first one to find a pack of three flavored lubricants: cinnamon-vanilla, passion fruit, and chocolate-cherry. His eyes lit up and a slow smile crossed his face.

“Hey, Santa must love us...hmmm, I wonder how he knew what we needed?” Rolf and I laughed and grabbed for the next package. Rolf opened it to find purple anal beads. His eyes got huge as he looked at me, and I blushed. I grabbed the next present to hide my embarrassment. What would they think once they realized all of this was from me?

Oh, I had grabbed the long package. I opened it to find the thin bronze colored vibrator the guy at the store had suggested for beginners. 

There were still a few packages and we opened them finding satin blindfolds, furry self-release handcuffs, and a set of skin-touch teasers (a feather, a silk scarf, a piece of rabbit pelt, a cool piece of leather, a jar of honey, etc.). There was a set of gentle nipple clamps and a few more things..cock rings, a gel sleeve, and a book of instructions and suggestions.

It was maybe too much to take in all at once. I realized I might have gone a bit overboard with my credit card (which the clerk assured me would not say the name of the store, just “Abercrombie Enterprises” and not detail the list of purchases). I was getting a bit worried as the twins kept looking a the toys and then at each other or at me. I finally put the lid on the box and they just looked at me.

“Ah...maybe I over stepped my bounds?” I said in a small voice. Worried about what they must think of me now, buying all this stuff.

“No, Blaine, it's just...” Rolf blushed and looked at his twin.

“We kind of, ah, made a list this morning, of things we might like to try some day. And, ah...everything here was on the list. It's kind of weird that 'Santa' knew exactly what we wanted to try,” Kurt looked at me with those huge eyes. He smiled. I smiled back.

I heard Kurt whisper to Rolf as I was in the restroom changing my clothes. He was asking if Rolf was okay with this, or if he wanted to go to my room to sleep or something. I got the impression that Rolf was a much less adventurous person, and I didn't want to upset him in any way. I also didn't want to make him jealous. I was walking a tightrope with these two, but I didn't want to stop. I listened again and heard Rolf say he was okay with all of it, that if he felt uncomfortable with anything, he would say so. I felt better after that.

We did have a short discussion while eating ice cream: we talked about safe words, words for slowing down, and if we wanted to use condoms. I got some, just in case, but with all three of us virgins, we agreed that we were okay with not using them.

 

I turned out the lights and Kurt lit a few candles as the three of us got on the bed, the toybox at the side on a table. We started by kissing, just simple contact, stroking and rubbing, caressing and kissing. I learned that Rolf is ticklish under his chin and gentle licking there evokes a string of squeals and a lot of goose bumps. We explored each other, committing taste and scent and texture to memory as we moved over whichever body was in front of us at the time. I took the gentle nipple clamps out of the box, placing them on Kurt because his nipples were such an erogenous place for him. Rolf got out the blindfold and put it over his brother's eyes, making sure he was comfortable and couldn't see. I took the soft handcuffs and put them around his wrists, attaching them to the headboard, each time making sure he was okay with this. Then I got the cinnamon-vanilla lube and began to spread it over his nipples. Rolf removed the clamp from one side and replaced it with his mouth, licking and biting gentle little bites until Kurt was very hard. 

“Blaine, oh.....please, Rolf...” he keened as I put some of the lube in my hand, stroking it on his cock before putting my mouth to the tip, licking tiny kitten licks until he was squirming and sounding very impatient, then larger, wider strokes with my tongue, winding around the shaft from top to root. I was massaging his belly, over his hip bones and the inside of his thighs. Rolf began kissing him, first on his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips. Kurt opened his mouth to moan and Rolf's tongue slipped in, startling Kurt. Rolf was massaging his chest, arms, and neck as I placed my lips over his cock once again and went down as far as I could, the lube making it easier. I swallowed several times, dragging a moan from Kurt's throat each time. Every time Kurt moaned, Rolf got harder, and he began to stroke himself every once in a while, too excited to wait his turn. We made love to Kurt, cherishing each touch and kiss until he was close, but we didn't want it to end so soon, so we took off the handcuffs and blindfold.

With Kurt's help, I adjusted Rolf so his feet were planted on the bed, his knees wide apart. I lay down between his legs, at an angle so I could reach him. I poured some lube onto my fingers, warming it before touching it to Rolf's skin. I licked up his thigh, biting as I went, and began drawing little circles around the ring of muscle with my fingers. Rolf moaned and Kurt went to him immediately, kissing his face, rubbing his nipples before applying the clamps. I had leaned down to put my tongue where my fingers had been, licking slowly as Rolf moaned loudly. I lost track of where Kurt was until I felt his hard cock rubbing against my crack, the lube I'd applied making it slick. I reached up to fondle Rolf's balls and tease across that small bit of sensitive skin just below. 

I had reached the point where Rolf was panting in needy breaths, my fingers in his ass, when I felt Kurt take my hand. He placed something in it: the thin vibrator, already slick with lubricant. I smiled and slowly began to tease Rolf with it, inserting it just a little bit, drawing back and pushing in as he grunted and groaned, making sounds that went straight to my cock. I pushed it in gently a few inches and flipped the switch to low. Rolf came unglued. He twisted and squirmed as the pleasure penetrated deep. I took his cock into my mouth as I did this, making him more frantic.

Kurt was not sitting idly by, he had lubed his fingers and was massaging me open. The more he gave me, the more I gave Rolf. 

“Blaine, I need more...” Rolf said, barely able to articulate. I pushed in a tiny bit more and turned it up to medium. 

“Blaine, I want to be inside you,” Kurt panted into my ear and I suddenly had to have him. 

“Yes, please, Kurt. I need you,” I whined. Kurt got the gel sleeve and put it over my cock, stroking as I fell under the spell of that pleasure. He got behind me and lined himself up and pressed forward, stretching my ass. It burned a little, but the good feeling completely overshadowed the small amount of burning. Kurt was moaning, trying not to hurt me as he plainly wanted to plunge into me. I backed up to him a little, encouraging him to quicken his pace as I maneuvered the vibrator so it hit the most sensitive part of Rolf. I put up my hand to ask Kurt to stop for a minute as I put all of my concentration on Rolf. I was sucking and licking his cock and he was shaking as I moved the vibrator until a sharp keening was heard as he came to a climax and he shot deep into my throat. I sucked him, caressing as I turned off the vibrator. He moved around so he could kiss me; and Kurt, who had been waiting patiently, came back to push into me once again. 

Kurt was adding more lube, stroking me with the gel sleeve, which had heated up from my own body heat. It was a wonderful sensation, with Kurt holding my hips and plunging in. He stopped for a second and gasped - I turned to look. Rolf had cleaned the vibrator and reapplied some lube and was sliding it into Kurt's hole as he was pushing into me. The sound that ripped from his throat was amazing. He pushed harder, farther, faster as his twin gently rotated the lubed-up vibrator until it hit Kurt's prostate and he was coming inside me so hard, calling my name, Rolf's name and I felt myself falling into that burning lava explosion. I couldn't even see for a moment, so undone with passion and pleasure. Kurt seemed to be experiencing the same, lying across my back, completely limp.

It took a while for the three of us to recover. We didn't really talk, just held on and hummed and kissed each other. I wanted this to last forever. 

We were so tired, but made our way to the shower and cleaned up, dressing in those wonderful silk pajamas that Kurt was so fond of, and lay in the bed, freshly made up with clean sheets. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, I think. I was wrapped in Kurt's arms from behind and Rolf's from the front and we didn't wake up until the next morning. 

 

Christmas morning. I woke up tangled in the limbs of the two people I was beginning to love more than anyone else on earth. I still had no answers, still didn't know what the future held for us. But we had here and now, and, well, it was Christmas. 

As I swam my way to consciousness, I realized the twins were whispering to each other. They were debating the best way to start the day, how to wake me up. I feigned sleep just to see what would develop. Yeah, I was devious back then. 

Kurt was stroking my back, calm and gentle. Rolf slipped into the warm space in front of me and put the blindfold on my eyes while Kurt took my hands and placed my wrists in the fuzzy cuffs. I struggled a bit, not used to feeling so helpless, but the reassuring hands of my two lovers came to calm me. They moved from calming, sure strokes to more insistent, hurried strokes as they moved from back and outer thigh to neck and chest, inner thigh and ankles. I shuddered as teeth scraped across my chest, a tongue licking on my nipple then one on each nipple, sucking and rubbing. I couldn't reciprocate if I wanted to, cuffed to the headboard. The strokes down my chest went to swirl around my belly, making me bring my knees up abruptly in surprise. A firm hand straightened my legs out, massaging the muscles to help me relax for the next thing. It went on all morning, as they brought me to the brink of satisfaction only to snatch me back and build me up again. 

They used the vibrator, which was a little too much for me and I asked them to stop. During a breather, I was lying still, trying to get my breath back when I felt something very warm cross my chest. I have an extraordinary sense of smell, but since it was so close, I think almost anyone could smell it. Honey. Warm honey being spread across my chest and down to my belly. Just a thin coating before two tongues came to lick it off. It drizzled down to cover my cock, followed by a warm mouth, coming to lick that off. Then there were the touches: first a feather, drawn lightly to tickle across my leg as I tried to identify it. I guessed right, only to have it replaced by something soft and light being dragged across my arm. It swirled and tangled as it was moved to caress me, up my leg and over my cock, which rose to the occasion. 

I finally guessed it was the silk scarf, which was replaced by another sensation and another. It was amazing. My nerves were on edge, trying to make me feel since my sense of sight was taken away. Eventually I got restless, needing more and the twins sensed it, turning to something a little bit more , ah..stimulating. I felt the gel sleeve being pushed around my hard cock, and the warmth reflected back, increasing the pleasure and it was rubbed back and forth, just the right amount of friction and stimulation. I was moaning now, and Kurt came to kiss me. It was the first time I knew which twin was doing what to me. I knew because I had kissed Kurt a lot and he tasted different than Rolf. 

“Can we make love to you, Blaine? Can we enter you, make you feel our heat all the way inside you?” he whispered in my ear.

“Yes, please...yesyesyes,” I stuttered, pulling my hands out of the cuffs and the blindfold off.

Warm hands pulled me onto my stomach, then brought me up to my hands and knees. I met warm skin, wriggling under me as a body got under me so my cock was rubbing his crack, my arm protectively around his belly. I began kissing his neck and another set of hands helped me enter the boy in front of me. He was already prepped, guessing from the slippery slide inside. I was just barely in when a body was at my back, leaning over me and entering me with lubed fingers. He played a little, then got serious with stroking and scissoring until I was coming undone. 

“Now, Blaine?” I heard and nodded my consent. He introduced his tip to my entrance, and thrust in as I pushed forward into the boy in front of me. Being so filled, and at the same time filling someone, was an experience you cannot imagine. I was crying and screaming, undone by the excess and overloaded with pleasure. The twins were both moaning, serious about making this the most mind blowing thing that ever happened. I felt the heat gathering in my lower back, sending shooting heat in streaks through my body.

“Oh...now, I'm going to come...ah, there, don't stop,” I was babbling, I know. 

It took forever, or maybe only a split second, I don't know, but I was suddenly coming and coming, straining against the cuffs, shaking as I finished, my two lovers caressing me and kissing me through it. I lay as if dead. 

Gentle hands took off the cuffs and blindfold, brought a warm cloth to wash me and each other, then snuggled back under the blankets to cuddle and kiss the boys the rest of the morning. 

About noon, we managed to get out of bed, got dressed and were able to sneak out to my car. We drove to the next town down the road, Ottawa, and found a little diner open for lunch. We ordered coffee and sandwiches and sat to talk and laugh and have a wonderful time. Aside from the physical aspects of our relationship, I genuinely liked Kurt and Rolf. They did tend to finish each other's sentences, which was endlessly entertaining, but they were very intelligent and could talk about anything for hours. 

We made our way back to the dorms, to watch a movie, listen to music and lay together the rest of the afternoon. We talked and talked, eventually about what our relationship and future would be. 

Some of the students were due back at the dorms in the morning, so this was our swan song and we took advantage of it, spending several hours in loving each other. We fell asleep together once again, but I worried about whether this would be the last time. Surely somebody would notice if I started spending my nights in Kurt's dorm room.

 


	6. Chapter 6

A lot changed the next semester. I applied for a new dorm room – a double so I could share with Kurt. I told the headmaster how much Kurt had been able to help me with my grades, especially French, while I was making math make sense to him. I also told the headmaster that the Hummels could not afford to keep Kurt there much longer if I couldn't find a way to help, so he let me pay for the room and only charged them the difference, which wasn't very much. We moved into the room before many people were back, so it was easy to keep Rolf a secret. 

The days of the next few months all melted together, going to class, and spending the late afternoons helping whichever twin missed class that day. We continued to sleep all together, in a sort of cuddly pile of boys. As time went on, I kept worrying about possible jealousy or other problems, but they didn't occur. I'm not saying every single thing was perfect, we are human, but mostly it was kindness and cuddles and amazing sex. 

It wasn't until spring break that I finally got an invitation to go home and spend a week with the Hummel-Hudsons. I was a little nervous, but that was nothing to what the twins were experiencing. We had a long talk first. They told me their father would never condone the two of them sharing a lover. He wouldn't even condone one of them with a lover, so we told Burt I was their friend, which was true. 

The first time I walked in the door, I was greeted by Finn. I had met him before, and he seemed like a nice enough guy. He had a grin on his face and shook my hand. His mother was next, introduced herself as Carole and gave me a hug. I told you this family was a little overboard on the whole hugging thing. We sat down to a delicious lunch and just as we were about to eat, Burt walked in.

“Sorry I'm late, I had to wait for a customer. Good to have you join us, Blaine,” he said. He had a great smile. We ate and after eating we played cards. Lucky for me, this was a pass time in my own family, so I was familiar with most of the games: Bid Whist, Bridge, Spades, Hearts, and Pinochle. I teamed with Kurt and Rolf teamed with Burt for a game of Pinochle and we wiped the floor with them. It had been a while since I'd played, so it was a load of fun.

We played until late and when it was time for bed, I was wondering what Burt would say, but he just asked if the twins needed more blankets to set up the sofa in their room for me. 

 

We got ready, all of us wearing those silk pajamas that Kurt must buy wholesale because he must own two dozen pairs in every shade of the rainbow. I was wearing my favorite reddish-brown, the color of a fox's fur, Kurt was in forest green and Rolf in dark rich gold. If nothing else, we did look good. Haha...too bad the lights were out at night so nobody could appreciate us.

I started the night on the sofa, the boys in their bed. They had a queen sized bed, having never slept apart in their lives. As soon as snoring was being heard from upstairs, they were tugging me into bed with them. Rolf fell asleep first, he'd been nursing a cold, and Kurt and I were left to whisper to each other since we couldn't fall asleep. 

This was one of the problems I could see happening, and I had so far been able to avoid it. But here we were, all in bed together and used to having access to each other's bodies. Was it wrong for just Kurt and I to be making out if Rolf was asleep? I didn't want any jealousy, but I did want to kiss Kurt. I had to have this talk with them, and soon. In the mean time, I asked Kurt if he thought it was okay and he said Rolf wouldn't mind, he could join if he woke up. 

I was just kissing Kurt, slow and gentle, lazy kisses on his warm lips. He had his arms around me, my pajama shirt unbuttoned and his hands inside stroking my sides. Now, I'm terribly ticklish – especially over my ribs – and I was trying not to giggle. I have the most girlish giggle you ever heard. Anyway, I decided to retaliate and was tickling Kurt's foot, holding his ankle and he was kicking at me to stop me. I guess it was a bit louder than I realized because we woke up Rolf, who joined in. Tickling turned to fondling and before we realized it, we were hot and heavy, our wandering hands and tongues busy. 

I heard a gasp from the doorway and looked up to see Finn standing there. I stopped dead, desperately trying to figure out a way to explain us to him. Rolf noticed first, and his hand went to Kurt's cheek, turning his head. We all sat there, half naked and our lips kiss-swollen as we looked at Finn, who was looking as us with wide eyes.

“Finn!” Kurt whisper-shouted and was off the bed, holding his wrist to stop him from escaping before we could speak to him.

He followed his step-brother to the bed, sitting down and just looking from one to the other of us. 

“Finn, we can explain,” Rolf started, but then just sat there. He meant well, but like the rest of us, he had no idea what to say. I pulled my pajama shirt back on and buttoned it, but neither twin bothered. 

“Are you guys.......all....ah...?” Finn said, not exactly articulately. He looked at me. “Blaine? Are you with BOTH of them?”

“Yes.” I said, have I mentioned I'm not good at lying. Ever. 

“But, how can you date two guys? Aren't you, jealous or something?” he asked, turning his eyes to Kurt and Rolf who sat holding each other for comfort.

“No. We're fine with it. We've been together for a while now and it works for us,” Rolf said.

“You don't understand, Finn, nobody does. But things are different with Rolf and me. This is what is right for us. Rolf and I are lost without each other, and Blaine understands that,” Kurt said, in a voice that was pleading Finn to try to understand.

He sat quietly for a few minutes. Then he shook his head again.

“Okay, I do get it. I know you two are different than most people. Even most twins. I do understand, Kurt. Rolf. I guess it was a wee bit shocking to see the three of you...ah...doing that, but now that I think about it, I understand. I won't judge you. Or you,” he said, looking at me. 

I sighed with relief. I sincerely believed that we were doing nothing wrong. If I thought it would hurt either of the twins, I wouldn't do it, but I could see how good we all were together. The twins were overjoyed at what Finn said, and he got his arms up just in time to catch Rolf as he jumped in Finn's lap to give him a platonic kiss, Kurt right behind. They thanked him for keeping their secret and he was grinning at them as they settled back on the bed. 

“I think I need to talk to you, though,” he said, big brother mode in full force. They looked up at him with serious eyes and I could tell that they were used to listening to him. 

“Rolf, Kurt. It could have been somebody else that walked through that door. It might have been Rachel, or my mom, or...your dad. Then what? Do you think any one of them would be understanding? And from the casual way you were all intertwined, I am guessing there is more to your relationship than what I saw. Are you sure you wouldn't have gotten carried away and been caught doing something more?”

Both of them blushed to their hairlines. I wasn't far behind them, from the hot flash I was feeling in my face. I was already mortified at being caught kissing and petting by their step-brother, the thought of being caught with toys or in the act of a threesome by their father was suicide in my mind. 

“I'm going to bed now, but try to keep the fooling around to a minimum, and I will do what I can to help you out. I love you guys. And if they love you, Blaine, you're family to me, too.” Finn smiled that big goofy smile of his and I felt instantly better. 

 

We kept the activity to a minimum the rest of the week, although we did continue to sleep in the same bed. Having to abstain for a week made getting back to our dorm room a major celebration, though. It was just a day back and then the second week of spring break we spent at my folks' house. It was different, to say the least. I had a room on the top floor and Cooper and Sammy shared the second floor. Mom and Dad had rooms in the west wing. There were three bedrooms on the top floor and each had a queen size bed in it, so I made up one for the twins and mine for me, but of course I slept with them. I could lock the door to the stairway and since I'd been doing that all my life, nobody noticed. 

The first day was eventful. Nobody had met Kurt or Rolf, so I came in the foyer to see my big brother standing there in his Brooks Brothers' suit – what I liked to refer to as his “lawyer suit” since he had graduated from Yale Law School. It was nice to see him, even though we had a rough relationship when we were kids, him being a bossy person and twelve years my senior. He put out his hand in the most polished snobbery school fashion, but the twins were used to people like that and it didn't phase them a bit. Rolf stood up taller and put out his hand, saying hello and all the appropriate greetings and Kurt followed suit. I could see Cooper was impressed as his eyes took in every detail of their fashionable designer clothing. He smiled, which was not often par for the course, which made me a happy guy indeed. I figured we needed to have all the friends we could get.

Samantha was a little bit easier, being more laid back. She showed up in the main hall at the bottom of the larger staircase, dressed in her signature bikini that left very little to the imagination. It was covered by a see-through robe that covered nothing and her long flowing hair was curling down her back in all it's shining glory. She set her huge golden eyes on the boys, blinking in her flirty manner with her rose petal complexion accentuated by the tiniest bit of make up. Sammy was used to men following her down the street, mesmerized by her beauty, although you could never call her vain. She had a sweet disposition to go with her looks. 

It was just plain funny to see her flirting, but Kurt nor Rolf paid the slightest attention to her. They were as polite to her as they were to Cooper, but there was no drooling or lust-filled eyes for Sammy to deflect and she was at a loss. Poor kid. I wasn't going to explain it to her.

She asked if we wanted to swim for a while before lunch and we agreed, Cooper saying he would join us. 

Both of the twins loved to exercise, from yoga to jogging, swimming laps to lifting weights, they enjoyed using their bodies. So, they were both toned and beautiful to look at. I was just as active, fencing, polo, and boxing being my three favorites. I hadn't been in the bright sunlight with Kurt and Rolf before, just in the dim dorms, so when I followed them down to the pool, I was wearing a robe. We went outside to sit by the pool to wait for the others. Sammy came next with a new bikini, this one white to show off her tanned skin. She had on big sunglasses and a huge smile. She walked her best hip-swinging sexy walk just in front of the twins. They acknowledged her, but did not stare as she was used to. I had stopped to speak to Cooper in the hallway and we came out together. He was deeply tanned, which showed off his cornflower blue eyes and bright smile. He was really toned with great washboard abs and I took off my robe as we walked in front of the chairs where Kurt and Rolf were sitting. It was great...they had not expected to see two men walk so close and look so good...and they showed their interest. But the look of stark shock on Sammy's face as she realized she had all the wrong equipment was hilarious!!

Despite getting off on the wrong foot, we had a great time swimming. Coop warmed up to Kurt and Rolf in a big way when they found out how many things they had in common, and Sammy never met anyone she didn't love. We splashed around in the water, the twins took turns diving and we played Marco Polo like little kids. Late in the afternoon, we heard the doors on the patio open and my parents came through, dressing to swim and we had a few more hours of fun in the pool. 

My dad took us all out to eat and we came home, tired to the bone and all went to our bedrooms. I remembered the embarrassing encounter with Finn, and kept my door locked. 

I was up early, sitting by myself in the kitchen and eating a piece of toast with marmalade when Cooper came in. He was dressed in his lazy day-vacation attire (meaning anything not Brooks Brothers) and sat down next to me.

“Okay, I can't figure it out.” he said, looking at me with quizzical eyes. 

“Figure what out?” I asked.

“Which one is it?” he asked, raising his eyebrows in a funny manner. I laughed.

“Huh?”

“Which twin is the one you've given your heart to?” he asked. 

“What makes you think I've done that? I never said a word, their family had me as their guest last week, it was only polite for me to extend the same invitation to them.”

“No, you can't get by with that. Sammy and I talked it over last night. She thinks it's Rolf. I know it's Kurt. So spill, which one is it you're dating?” he said in his take-no-prisoners tone. “Because you know if you don't tell me, she's going to get it out of them. She was headed up there when I was started down the stairs just a little while ago,” he said.

I was up and pounding up all three floors as fast as my legs would run. Coop was just behind me. I went in their room just in time to see two chestnut haired heads with huge blue-gray eyes disappear under the blankets, an angry sister tapping her foot as she used her best interrogation skills on them.

“Sammy! Leave my guests alone!” I shouted, as I sat on the bed between the boys, who were tangled together in fear. They didn't have a sister and had no idea how to deal with her.

“All I want to know is which one you're dating!” she said in her most innocent manner. I knew better, Coop and I didn't call her 'The Terminator” for nothing.

“Oh, I could never choose between them, so I am doing them both, of course!” I said in my most fake-seductive voice. Kurt and Rolf whipped their heads around to stare at me, but Sammy just smirked.

“Okay, so maybe you aren't dating either of them. You don't have to be ridiculous you know.” and she flounced out. Cooper had walked into my room, just strolling around until Sammy was done with her drama. He came back with a very knowing look on his face, but he didn't say anything. He just smiled at me, clapped me on the shoulder and left without a word. It took me a minute to understand his actions, but it came clear. He had walked in my room – with my bed that had not been slept in since I got there. I worried for a few days, but he never said a word so I began to know that he understood. 

 

The worst time we had was the beginning of summer. Kurt and Rolf had been invited to a party with their former Glee club and were anxious to attend. It was a nice party, meeting some of the people I'd met before and some I had only heard about. They were all in Rachel's basement, everyone having had a drink or two. A pretty girl came in and several people smiled at her. She was tall with her long dark hair in waves as she walked down the stairs arm in arm with a pert little blonde. They were introduced as Santana and Brittany.

“Kurt, Rolf!” she smiled, “How are my favorite pair of Prancing Ponies?!”

She looked over at them, grinning until her eyes fell on me. We locked eyes, and I couldn't break the stare if I tried. Her eyes got big and her mouth hung open for a moment. Kurt cringed, apparently realizing what was about to happen, and got up to rush to her side to somehow keep her from speaking. It didn't work very well, but at least her words didn't go as far as the whole room.

“You, hobbit!” she said to me,”You're doing them both, aren't you!!”

I jumped, how could she know? 

“Oh, hobbit...do you do them together? Wankey!!” she grinned, looking me up and down. I felt like a side of beef at the market. “If they can't keep up, sweetheart, I could go back to doing boys for a night. I'll bring Brittany along if you want.”

We left that party very early.

 

The school year went pretty smoothly, considering everything. Kurt and Rolf kept their secret until the very end when I talked them into telling the headmaster. I had a trust fund from my grandfather and the tuition to Dalton was well within my means. I went to the headmaster and we talked it over, then I asked Kurt and Rolf to accompany me to his office. There was a bit of a struggle but long story short, they were allowed to take the finals and both graduated. I told them it was an investment, not a loan, since I wanted to spend the rest of my life with them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fast forward fifteen years. We were living in the East Village in New York. I got home from the work to find my children running down the hall to jump into my arms. It was Christmas Eve and I had been out shopping after work, so I was both late and tired. But all of that went by the wayside when I saw my children, who could have asked for a better family? Both of the kids had chestnut hair and blue-gray eyes, beautiful porcelain skin and a quiet but sweet personalities. April and Matthew got down and led me into the living room, to push me down on the sofa so they could sit in my lap. I got covered with kisses and hugged on both sides. I lapped up the affection, of course.

From the kitchen came a sound of someone getting dishes from the cupboard. I was listening to that and didn't hear the man sneaking up behind me from the bedroom. The next thing I knew, hands were covering my eyes and the kids were chanting, “Guess who, guess who?”

I know they loved this game, and both of them had trouble telling Kurt and Rolf apart if caught unprepared. I had never guessed wrong, even once, and the kids were just waiting for the day....

I leaned back a little, moving closer to the man, sniffing unobtrusively. 

“Kurt,” I smiled. He and Rolf had a different scent – Kurt more like spring grass, Rolf more vanilla and lavender. 

“He's right, Papa Kurt,” they giggled. 

“He always is, munchkins,” Kurt said, kissing my cheek. He leaned down to pick up the baby from where he'd set her in her bouncy swing. 

Rolf walked in from the kitchen, smelling like mousaka. My mouth watered. We took turns cooking dinner, but we all knew Rolf was the real chef in the house. He leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed me on the other cheek. We went in to dinner, thankful for our family. 

After dinner, Leah, the baby, was asleep in her crib, having had her bottle snuggled in Papa Kurt's arms. He ran his fingers through her mop of silky black curls until she fell asleep. Papa Rolf took her from Kurt's arms and had put her to bed, each of us kissing her little head.

After putting the kids to bed with promises of Santa in the morning, we went to our bedroom, getting our pajamas on. We still wore silk ones, still loving the sumptuous feel of the decadent fabric. I slid under the sheets, tired from a long day of rehearsal at the theater. I was directing a new play – a musical of course. Kurt designed costumes for several theaters and Rolf worked as a lyricist. We were all doing what we loved in life, and we were still together after all those years. Leah, April, and Matthew were ours by surrogate. We mixed Kurt and Rolf's sperm and so we didn't know which was the actual father to April or Matt, but all of us thought of the children as ours. Leah, with her curly hair and golden hazel eyes had my DNA, but like the older kids, she was ours. 

I know what you're wondering. It's okay, everyone wonders about it, with the three children and all. Even though this was New York, we didn't get married. How could we have accomplished that? I could never make a decision to love one twin more than the other, and they never wanted to be parted. What started in the womb wasn't something that should be changed if they didn't want it is my opinion. Separating the three of us never made sense, we all loved each other equally. Their family didn't seem to have a problem with it, treating us with the same love as they did Finn and Rachel and their brood of children. As for my folks, I don't know what they think, they have never ventured an opinion. But we have been together since our junior year of high school, and we are as happy today as we were then.

 

We had all attended college in New York, sharing an apartment together. Our relationship was tolerated by some, but embraced by all those who knew and loved us. If it was unconventional, the thoughts of that went away with time and closeness and we hadn't heard any negative thoughts about it in years. We were not, as in high school, joined together all the time. I often went out with Kurt to just walk in the park or stargaze or go dancing while Rolf stayed home with the children. Just as often I went with Rolf to play handball, watch a polo match, or see an art gallery while Kurt was home. Kurt and Rolf got their turn to go and I stayed home. It was pretty evenly matched, and I don't think there was any resentment – or if there was I never saw any evidence of it. Of course, we did have our arguments, and I had worried for a long time that when the fights might happen that the twins would join forces against me, but that never happened. We sat down before we started college and agreed that it would not be fair to any of us if there were to be any ganging up two against one, and so it was. If Rolf and I were having a row, Kurt stepped out of the room until we had resolved it. And so it was for all of us, and it worked well. That was Burt's idea, and you all know what a wise man he is.

 

We went to bed that Christmas Eve, thoughts in our heads of the first Christmas Eve we had spent together. 

“Blainey, move over, honey,” Kurt said, scooting over close to me and Rolf got in behind him. I closed my eyes, and Kurt cuddled against me. I leaned down to bring his face closer, placing my mouth softly on his lips. I could kiss those plump pink lips all day. Rolf snuggled against Kurt's back, rubbing his cheek on Kurt's shoulder blade, his hand coming over Kurt's waist to find mine and we twined our fingers together. 

We talked for a while, relating our days' events, complementing Rolf on his dinner, discussing the kids. It was the perfect time to wind down. We all had Christmas off, of course, so we were looking forward to sleeping in. Then Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, their children, and all of my family were getting together.

Rolf got out of bed and came back with three glasses and a bottle of wine. We sat in bed, drinking to us. It wasn't just Christmas Eve, it was our fifteenth anniversary of being together. Drinking and toasts led to kissing, which led to undressing, and before we knew it we were all tangled together, just like the first time. 

Both Rolf and Kurt had been doing yoga since they were teens and they got me to take lessons so now we had been doing it for fifteen years. Needless to say, we were very flexible. I shed my tiredness like a cloak as I felt Rolf stroking my thighs, just gentle little strokes of his fingers. Kurt was doing the same thing to my arms, he loved to touch my biceps and trailed kisses down to my inner wrist. I sighed in contentment because they knew me so well. A kiss to my wrist was foreplay to me and I couldn't get enough of it. I used to put a tiny bit of vanilla extract on my wrists to entice them to kiss there. 

As we became more aroused, we settled on a pattern for lovemaking this night...we were lying on the bed in a triangle, me sucking on Kurt's cock, Kurt on Rolf's and Rolf on mine. It wasn't typical for us to do the same thing to each other at the same time, but it seemed to work tonight. I was getting so hard, and decided to up the ante by getting some lube to use to finger Kurt as I sucked. It was like a chain reaction as he did the same to Rolf and finally Rolf to me. It would have been funny if it wasn't so hot.

I was panting, trying to get some traction to stay on the bed because we were slipping towards the edge. Kurt was probably too far gone to notice given the noises he was making, so I caught Rolf's eye and we backed off a little to concentrate on Kurt. Rolf let go of me and turned to help me with Kurt. He turned his brother so he was in a yoga position that I could enter him with Rolf being able to do the same. This was awkward in high school, but years of strengthening exercises made it easy. Kurt was face down on top of me and I slid in easily, pulling out and pushing back a few times. Rolf got on top and joined me as we stretched Kurt to his limit – Rolf waiting for me to pull out so we could enter together. Kurt was wailing by then, but there was no danger of waking the kids. This used to be the music room and it was soundproof. (Yes, we had baby monitors so we could hear the kids). With Kurt's cock between us, he had plenty of stimulation and I reached forward to kiss him as he stopped for air. I could hear Rolf humming in excitement as we drew each other closer to climax. I have to say, for our age, thirty-two, we were in good shape, but got tired a lot sooner than we did at seventeen. I knew how to angle to make it feel the best for Kurt, and I worked towards this, pushing harder and faster. I had to stop kissing him to keep breathing, and panted out my moans as I got closer and closer. We had no need to say anything, each of us knowing when the others were close. It wasn't long before we were coming, moaning and calling to each other. We lay still after that, catching our collective breath.

One of the best things about our house was the bathroom that joined our bedroom. It had a huge shower and tub, plus a jacuzzi that all three of us could fit in. We had given this as a gift to ourselves on our tenth anniversary – we had to sacrifice a whole bedroom to have a space big enough for the jacuzzi. We cleaned off in the shower, then ended up relaxing in the jacuzzi. It had been a long and strange road for the three of us, but we met each and every bump with solidarity and love for each other and now we felt at the top of our game. We had careers we loved, we were blessed with three beautiful and intelligent children, and the best thing of all was that we had each other to love and sustain us for the rest of our lives. 

 

Back in bed, we snuggled together, goodnight kisses and whispered sweetness shared as always.

“Goodnight, my loves.”

“Happy Anniversary, and many more to come.”

“And a very merry Christmas to all.”

 

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%

 

THE END

 


End file.
